


The Song of our Hearts (Lukadrien June 2020)

by Zekroudon



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Drabbles, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Lukadrien June 2020, M/M, Some angst, each prompt is not connected, except some, multiple AUs, nevermind most of them are connected, other Characters in the background - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:56:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 26
Words: 29,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24499048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zekroudon/pseuds/Zekroudon
Summary: What happens when Adrien grows feelings for Luka and Luka for Adrien?I decided to do Lukadrien June this year! Most prompts are stand alone, but some are follow-ups.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Luka Couffaine
Comments: 4
Kudos: 140





	1. Day 1: Supernatural

For many years, people have been claiming that a ghost was haunting the streets of Paris. He only appeared at night and rumor said that cats were his followers, his spies. Some said he was a boy who had been killed in a car accident, others talked of a man who was murdered. The truth was, no one had proof of his existence. Parisians called him Chat Noir.

  
Having grown up in the city, Luka wasn’t scared of the ghost. You could even say that part of him was curious. He never had been interested in spirits, that always had been his sister’s thing, but something about Chat Noir called to him. Maybe he knew him in a previous life?

  
He always preferred the calm of the late hours to the rush and crowds of daytime. It was hard to be inspired to create music when people keep running around you. The deck was enough sometimes, his sister and mother sound asleep in their cabins, but today he needed more. He crossed the bridge and wandered the nearby streets. Some cats fought and hissed in a nearby alley while others meowled. Most Parisians would have fled as fast as they could, but Luka simply continued to walk calmly. He found a bench near a fountain and strum some chords on his guitar. The echo felt right and the water was comforting.

  
He closed his eyes and played his music. The notes echoed around him in the night, filling the silence. The cats stopped their meowling to listen to him, like an audience. His melancholy and loneliness expressed through song, as he always did. His sister had a few friends and they formed a group together, named Kitty Section, but he had barely any friends of his own. Most young adults were weirded out by his way of communicating.

  
Luka felt something move next to him. Certain that it was simply a cat, he continued strumming his cords and even hummed a little. He reached a pause and nearly dropped his instrument when a voice spoke next to him.

  
"You are really good! I rarely hear talented musicians like you."

  
He opened his mouth to thank the person but no words left his throat. The young man sitting next to him had black cat-like ears on top of his golden blond hair. His piercing green eyes looking at him. His face was dark around his eyes as if his skin had been burned, forming a sort of mask. A black tail was gently wagging behind him. His clothes were stained in some places, though it was hard to tell if it was dirt or blood. Chat Noir was sitting next to him.

  
"I guess now is the time where you just run away screaming. I’m sorry, I’ll leave you to your music…  
\- No, it’s okay, you can stay. I don’t mind you listening, it’s nice having company."

Luka has no idea why he said that; the rational part of his brain telling him to run as far as he can, but his heart tells him to stay, that Chat Noir won’t hurt him. Even though his nails looked sharp like claws and his pupils more cat than human, he didn’t appear to be dangerous. Chat’s face broke into a huge smile when he registered what the musician said and it warmed his heart. He closed his eyes once again and tried to listen to the cat man’s "heart" song. He seemed lonely and scared, liked he missed contact with a human and it was obvious through his posture and expression, his face soft and his body leaning towards Luka’s. Music filled the small parc once again and it was as if the world had stopped to listen to his songs.

  
When he reopened his eyes, he saw that Chat’s eyes were closed and he was still smiling. His head was dangerously close to Luka’s shoulder but he didn’t mind. Soft hair caressed his neck and cheek as the blond’s head touched his shoulder. He partly expected him to simply phase through his body, but his breath and cold skin felt real.

  
"What is your name, asked the blue-haired boy?  
\- I’m… People call me Chat Noir, he answered.  
\- I mean, your real name?  
\- I think my name is Adrien.  
\- I’m Luka, nice to meet you.  
\- Luka… It’s a really pretty name for a handsome man, he replies flirtatiously, though his voice shifts quickly. Why aren’t you scared? People always run away from me… I try not to sneak up on them or to appear too frightening, but they’re always horrified seeing me… I just want company and food; I mean no harm…  
\- You don’t look scary to me, you’re kind of cute, you know."

  
Adrien scoffed at his answer and it turns to giggles. He was looking longingly at him, to Luka’s surprise.

  
" Thank you, you must be the first to think so… I think my father always said I was a failure and I can’t remember my mother…   
\- You don’t remember anything before you die…. Sorry, I shouldn’t ask that.  
\- No, it’s okay… I’m not dead per se, I’ve been cursed when I ran away and stumbled upon an ancient ring. It made me stronger, but I have to look like this…  
\- Can you break the curse?  
\- Well, I never tried, the spirit said it was for as long as I’d live, people would see me as a monster…"

It was probably dumb, incredibly stupid and dangerous, but his heart was telling him to hug Adrien, that he probably hadn’t received affection in a long while. He slowly enlaced the cat with his arms and held him close to him, without making him feel like he couldn’t escape. Adrien cuddled closer to his chest like he wanted to hear Luka’s heartbeat. A soft purr echoed around them and the musician knew it came from the blond. 

  
"I’ll help you break your curse; I promise.  
-Thank you, Luka, answered Adrien."

  
He answered while nuzzling his chest to be more comfortable, just like a cat would. An urge to protect him overcame Luka and he knew he would do anything to make his new friend happy.


	2. Day 2: Duet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien and Luka are practicing some music in Luka's bedroom and Adrien thinks about his feelings for the guitarist.

Standing behind the keyboard in Luka’s cabin, I can’t help but feel excited and a little rebellious, a bit like when I’m Chat Noir. I tried sneaking out of fencing practice like Kagami did to go spend time with Marinette, her girlfriend, but I was caught. Apparently, I’m under tight surveillance after escaping the Bourgeois’ anniversary with the girls. I convinced my bodyguard that Luka would help me with my music playing. It’s not entirely a lie since Luka is a talented musician, but I’m sure his style of music would not be approved by Father. He would probably not approve of the feelings I have for the guitarist anyway.

Luka strums some chords on his guitar, his eyes still closed. It always impressed me how he can improvise on the go and still sound like a professionally composed song. I close my eyes to better listen to him and relax a little.

"Your heart sounds like you’re keeping too many secrets and it hurts you, he says.  
\- Oh…  
\- You can tell me you know; I won’t judge, he adds softly."

I can’t exactly tell him… Oh, by the way, Luka, I have a huge crush on you and I want to know how it feels to be kissed and be loved by you. You also looked really hot as Viperion, the tight costume doing wonders for your body. I’m Chat Noir too and I’ll do everything so you get to be Viperion again and save you and carry you in my arms. Being carried in your arms would work too… I turn my head away from him so he doesn’t see me blushing so hard.

"It’s okay… I think it’s just the stress of the photoshoots and everything… Also, Kagami breaking up and getting with Marinette was a bit unexpected.  
\- Yeah, but they are happy together and that’s what’s important. Maybe playing something would help you?  
\- Maybe? What do you want to play?  
\- We don’t need to play something in particular, just play and listen to your heart, I’ll follow you."

Follow my heart… Easier said than done, especially when you are not hidden behind a mask. I take a deep breath and let my fingers roam the keys, leaving room for my heart to take the reins. Another deep breath and I start playing a few notes. Luka quickly follows suit once he picked up the rhythm and feel of the song.

Rain, the feeling of opening up to someone, the laughs, gaming sessions in Marinette’s bedroom. Handshakes and bro time with Nino, going to the zoo to help him confess to Marinette. Fencing with Kagami and escaping my bodyguard with Marinette. Standing next to Ladybug when she stood up to Hawkmoth, being her partner against so many akumas. Meeting the other heroes who all turned out to be people I knew. Getting on the boat and meeting Luka for the first time, then hanging out with him more and more as my friends all coupled up around me. Times like today where we are playing music, others where he listened to me, and allowed me to vent. A crush on the guitarist developing slowly. I know the steps I have to take to have what I want, but I’m scared… People always expect guys to date girls and vice-versa and even though we are in the fashion industry, I have no clue how Father would react to me being bisexual and dating Luka… Probably being mad and disappointed as usual… Is it that wrong that I want to be happy and loved by someone?

Those last thoughts cause me to mess-up some notes, but I return to listening to what my heart wants: light aqua eyes, black hair with teal tips… I lose myself in those warm feelings and the music continues to flow like the water below us. Piano and guitar fill the room around us in a soft tune filled with hope and longing for love. Somehow, it feels like Luka is answering my doubts and questions.

"Do you feel better now?  
\- Yeah, I actually do. Thanks, Luka, it helped, I answer softly."

He stands up from his bed, placing his guitar back on his stand. He walks up to me, a soft smile on his pale pink lips. He embraces me in his arms fondly and I return the hug. I feel his warmth and his breath in my neck. I expected a simple quick hug but we stay like this for a while.

" You deserve love too, Adrien, you deserve to be happy and yourself, don’t let anyone tell you otherwise.  
\- Thank you, Luka, you’re great…  
\- You should tell the person you like, I’m sure it may not be as one-sided as you may think.  
\- You think so?  
\- I’m sure, if they’re anything like me, they’ll say yes."

I lean back from him to look him in the eyes. They are filled with the same love and adoration he carried with his words. My ears become deaf to everything except our heartbeats and intermingling breaths. The world stops, waiting for me to make a decision. My eyes wander down to his lips that look so soft… so kissable. Unconsciously, I bit my lower lip and my cheeks grow very warm.

"You really think I should tell him that I like him, I ask again.  
\- Well, if you mean in a more than just a friendly way, you definitely should."

He giggles, which starts to break the mood. I close my eyes and kiss him, a soft peck on his lips. Reality strikes so I try to step back, but he holds me tighter while gently placing his hand in my hair, messing with it.

"I like you too, Adrien Agreste, and I’ll be as patient as you need me to be."

He leans in and kisses me. My right hand lays on his shoulder while my left arm snakes his back. Warmth overwhelms me once the shock fades away, the feeling of being desired and loved. Lost in his arms, drowning in his affection, I know I’ll protect him and stay with him, no matter the cost. Not even Father will be able to keep me away from Luka, I deserve love and he gives it to me.


	3. Day 3: My Hero

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luka gets to be Viperion once again, but he's distracted when his boyfriend is in danger. Where is that cat hero when you need him?

I was surprised when Chat Noir landed on our deck and handed me the black box. At first, I thought he was coming for Juleka, I know she used a miraculous too and my bet is on the tiger. After the Miracle Queen fiasco, I expected to never be asked to become Viperion again. He looks at me with sparkling eyes and his Cheshire cat grin that he usually saves for Ladybug. He bows and takes my hand, bringing it to his mouth to kiss it gently. He lets go of my hand and straightens his back.

"Luka Couffaine, here is the Miraculous of the snake. You will use it for the greater good and return it to me once our mission is done."

He winks at me as I open the box and Sass appears between us. All his actions make me blush, not used to someone openly flirting with me in such a manner. Adrien is pretty reserved usually, even when we are on dates, nothing like Chat Noir’s persona. I greet the snake kwami and turn to the hero.

"Um, I’m sorry, but I have a boyfriend…  
\- Oh? It’s true that such a pawsome and ameowzingly good looking young man like you would be already taken… But tell me, purrty boy, would your boyfriend mind sharing you with me? I’m sure you would like a piece of this…"

He flexes his arms and goes on different poses to highlight his toned body that is in no way hidden by the suit. I look away to hide my blush. I’m dating Adrien, I can’t ogle Chat Noir!

  
"Masster, I think that an akuma iss threatening the sscity at the moment, you ssshould transsform to go help Ladybug.  
\- You’re right… Sass, scales slither!"

My green and turquoise costume covers my body in a flash of light. I turn around and Chat Noir is very clearly checking me out.

  
"That suit does wonders to highlight your body, I’m glad Ladybug agreed to choose you again… You slithered your way into my heart, he adds, winking again.  
\- Chat…  
\- Right, Ladybug is waiting for you near the Eiffel Tower. I have to go feed my kwami, I wasted my Cataclysm. See you later, scaly boy."

  
He does his two-finger salute before jumping away to go detransform. I quickly make my way towards the tower, but the explosions and clashes from fighting grow louder faster than they should, meaning they are coming in my direction. The akuma screams and my blood turns to ice.

  
"There you are Adrien Agreste! You’ll pay for ignoring me!" 

  
She’s after Adrien and Chat didn’t think of telling me? Why didn’t they put Adrien somewhere safe? I couldn’t bear it if something happens to him... I am a superhero with powers right now, it is my responsibility to protect him. I spot a mop of blond hair and I exhale thinking Chat Noir came back to help, but I choke when I realize it’s Adrien is running in an alley to hide from the akuma. I activate my power, Second Chance, by sliding the bracelet. I quickly throw a piece of debris to the metal bins in another alley to distract the akuma. Both her and Ladybug turn towards it, but Hawkmoth’s puppet takes the heroine’s distraction and sends her flying on a wall with some kind of bomb. She groans loudly and hardly manages to stand up. Okay, bad idea, let’s try again. "Second Chance!"

I have to let Ladybug handle the akuma for now, if I try to distract her, Ladybug will be hurt again. I make sure they do not see me and sneak my way to Adrien’s alley. He’s crouched behind a garbage bin and seems to be talking to someone. I quickly pick him up bridal style before jumping on a nearby balcony and then to the roof of the building. I start running, still carrying my boyfriend. Once we’re far enough, I snap.

"What are you doing here? Are you crazy? The akuma is after you and the first thing you think of doing is going near the fight?  
\- No… Look, I can explain…  
\- You aren’t hurt, are you?  
\- No, I’m fine. Thanks, Lu… Viperion, you’re my hero. "

Right, I forgot that he knows who I am. I calm down a little, realizing I may have to detransform to feed my kwami since I already used my power, and Ladybug will surely need it again to defeat the akuma.

"You’re welcome but I’m still mad at you for being so close to danger. You don’t have a miraculous, you could have been hurt.  
\- I’m sorry for scaring you, Luka. I tried to escape, but she kept getting close and I couldn’t find anywhere to hide.  
\- Alright, we’re close to the boat, so you’ll hide in my bedroom and I’ll feed Sass to retransform."

  
I pick him up in my arms again, my strength enhanced by the miraculous makes Adrien feel light as a feather. Ladybug spots me but she keeps the akuma’s attention to allow me to get Adrien to safety. Where is that flirty cat when we need him? He could have helped Ladybug while I saved Adrien…

  
We get to a nearby street to where the boat is parked and I set Adrien down before dropping my transformation. It would be better if no one sees Viperion hide Adrien Agreste on the Liberty. I run to the fridge to get an egg for Sass while Adrien goes to my bedroom to hide. The kwami bites the egg that I had cooked for dinner.

  
"Thank you masster, it hass been nicely cooked.  
\- You’re welcome, but eat as fast as you can so we can go help Ladybug and Chat Noir, we don’t have a minute to waste."

  
I check up on Adrien to make sure he’s safe before returning to an alley to transform and join Ladybug and Chat Noir to defeat the akuma. With Adrien safely hidden in my bedroom, I can concentrate fully on the fight without worrying about my boyfriend’s safety.

* * *

  
We quickly defeat the akuma with four second chances, a lucky charm, and a well-placed cataclysm. Chat Noir leaves first, saying that he has some stuff to do. He winks at me again.

"I’d love to stay with you, scaly boy, but I have things to do! Take care and see you soon!"

Ladybug looks at me quizzically, unsure of what to think of what just happened.

"What does he mean? Aren’t you already dating Ad… someone?  
-Yeah, but he asked me if Adrien would mind sharing…  
\- That cat… I’ll talk to him, okay? He seems to have a thing to go after Adrien’s partners… First Ryuko and now you…  
\- It’s alright… I don’t really mind.  
\- Oh, okay. If you say so. Though, if ever he gets too annoying, tell me and I’ll talk to him.  
\- Thank you. Scales, rest. I’ll um… go check on Adrien… Goodbye!"

I hand her the miraculous and rush to the boat to see Adrien. He’s sitting on my bed buried in one of my blankets. He smiles at me and I sit next to him. I surround him with my arms and cuddle him close. I close my eyes and concentrate on his heartbeat, on his heart song, now stronger than ever.

  
"You know, I wouldn’t mind sharing you with Chat Noir. You’re an awesome boyfriend and I know you won’t abandon me for him.  
\- You’re sure? I don’t want you to feel like you have to… Wait, did Chat Noir threaten you?  
\- No! Of course not. I haven’t seen him since Gorizilla.  
\- I’m sure that that cat will be happy. You know, I could always ask him to go see you if you want.  
\- Oh, it could be nice, but it’s no big deal, I’m sure he’s plenty busy as it is…"

  
Wait, I never told him that Chat Noir asked to share nor that he flirted with me! Did he lie to me and he met with Chat today? But why would he lie about that? He cuddles closer to me and nuzzles his face into my chest. His soft smile is enough to chase all my worries away, well for the time being.


	4. Day 4: Soft Looks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Juleka asks Luka to help her and Rose on their school project but he's completely useless as he's staring at Adrien.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this prompt is a little shorter and tomorrow's probably will be too because I'm a little busy.

Adrien is standing next to Marinette and they’re working on their project. According to Juleka, they had to do something uniting the interests of both students. Adrien’s idea was to make and design clothes based on the superheroes of Paris and they would model them together. It’s a bit of a lie since his close friends know that he doesn’t enjoy modeling that much, but his smile while working with her is a genuine one. He told me once that he’d gladly model anything Marinette makes.

Marinette.

I liked her and if I’m being honest, I still like her very much, but I understand that her heart belongs to someone else, to Adrien. She doesn’t say his name anymore and she denies that she still has feelings for him, saying that she’s talking about another boy, one I don’t know of, Alya neither apparently.

Adrien makes a pun about fabric and Marinette groans but it quickly turns to giggles. His blond hair shines under the sunlight entering by the large windows and his emerald eyes sparkle. His smirk makes butterflies in my stomach. He points something to her with his finger who mastered the piano while his sleeve rolls up his arm strengthened by hours of fencing practice. Why do I always fall for people who like others?

Adrien turns and catches me looking at him. His smile softens and his cheeks turn light pink. Must be the heat of the room, it’s pretty crowded. He waves at me before turning back to Marinette. I slowly wave back at him, but I’m too late for him to see me, to lost processing what had just happened. I feel his song picking up pace and speed as if he is excited. I mean, who wouldn’t when working with Marinette.

"You know you’ve been staring at Adrien a lot, Rose asks with her singsong voice.  
\- I’m not that bad…  
\- You’ve been staring for more than 30 minutes, everyone noticed, adds Juleka, you’re worse than Marinette…  
\- Hey! I’m not that bad!  
\- You two have been exchanging soft looks the whole afternoon. We asked you to come to help us with our project, not stare at your lovey boyfriend across the room, mocks my sister.  
\- You’re already good musicians, why would you need my help here? And he’s not my boyfriend!  
\- Right, you’d rather continue practicing Adrien’s heart song to serenade him into your arms, she retorts.  
\- Juleka, that’s so romantic! It could really work! Adrien has been looking at you a lot and he speaks of you fondly in class.  
\- He does?  
\- Yeah, and since Marinette keeps talking about this other guy, we can help get you two together!"

Rose’s voice rises a few octaves, getting the attention of a few people, including Adrien. He looks at me, frowning questioningly, and I shrug as if I didn’t know what she was talking about. I lose myself in his green eyes again. He smiles again, but this time more awkwardly as if he was caught something wrong, and looks away. His hand scratches the back of his neck, his typical gesture when he’s shy and embarrassed. Juleka elbows me roughly, efficiently bursting my bubble again. She shoves my guitar in my hands.

"Either play his song or help us, but do something."

I see the wheels turn inside Rose's head to find a plan to get me and Adrien together, so I choose the safe road and help them with their composition for now. I play some notes and Adrien turns to look at me, but I shut my eyes close and concentrate on the music. One day I’ll play for him, but not today.


	5. Day 5: Freedom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chat Noir stops his patrol on the Liberty to try and cheer up Luka.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry I'm late for this chapter, but was busy yesterday and I didn't get enough time to finish the prompt. I should post day 6 later today, so you're getting two chapters today and I won't be behind for the rest of June.

I was sitting on the bridge of the liberty with Luka beside me with his guitar. I was doing my usual patrol route when I saw him alone playing sad music. I decided to check on him and cheer him up, not wanting my friend to be akumatized. I was certainly not influenced by burgeoning feelings for him, every minute spent with Luka is time well spent, as with my other friends. Though, with him, it always feels more intimate. There’s something about him that calls to me, like a siren’s song alluring me to him.

Plagg likes to make fun of me when I try to deny my feelings for Luka, just like he did with Marinette. It was a little heartbreaking to realize that I had been too late to see her feelings for me, but after the reveal of our identities, we had agreed it was better not to date each other for the time being. Which in turn guided me to Luka. A selfish part of me was relieved that his relationship with her didn’t work out, just like my short one with Kagami, since it left me free to pursue a relationship with him.

If my mask offers me freedom, spending time with him gives it to me as Adrien. I’m free to be myself with Nino and Marinette too, but since they have been spending a lot of time with their girlfriends, I don’t spend a lot of time with them. I know that if I asked, they would all drop anything they have been doing to do something with me since my schedule is usually filled to the brim with photoshoots or other boring activities Father insists I do. Fencing is fun when I get to spend time with Kagami, and piano practice with Nino or Luka is always a blast, but other than that… I know how important love is and how you never know how much time you have left with your loved ones before they disappear, so I would rather let them spend time with their significant others than with me.

"It’s nice of you of staying, but you can continue your patrol, I’ll be fine.  
\- It’s okay, it’s nice spending time with a fellow superhero, I add elbowing him lightly.  
\- Yeah…  
\- Is something bothering you? I don’t want to pry or anything… It’s just that you look sad."

Why would I say it like this? That’s dumb. So many words that exist and I picked sad? I facepalm while Luka hums a few notes.

"I could say the same about you, you know? I’m not great with words, but I’m a great listener… So if you want to talk or something…  
\- Okay, but only if you tell me what’s bothering you… I’m an ameowzing listener with double the ears, I reply wiggling my leather ears. You start!"

I poke his arm as if we were playing a game of tag and a small smile creeps up on his face. I’m glad I managed to make him at least a little happier. He doesn’t say anything for a minute or two, probably evaluating his options or how to explain what is troubling him. He sighs loudly and deposits his guitar next to him.

"Well, there’s this guy… I really like him, but I’m not sure if he reciprocates my feelings…"

Oh. That starts well. It’s nice to know that he’s open to guys too, but if he thinks he’ll be happy with him, I’ll help him, no matter how hard it may be to let go of him… Maybe I’m just not meant to be loved romantically…

"He’s really nice, maybe too much for his well being, but still. He has this huge fan club that he can pick from and I’m sure that I’m not a choice he would consider…"

He likes XY? That’s surprising, I thought he hated him after they stole Kitty Section's music and costume designs. I guess I could use some of my connections to allow Luka to meet him again…

"My friend, Marinette, I think you may know her… She had a crush on him for a long time and even though she has a girlfriend now… it just feels weird you know. I don’t want to ruin our friendship because I ask her old crush out.  
\- Yeah, that’s understandable… Though you should still ask him out, I’m sure Marinette won’t hold it against you…"

He picks up his guitar and starts strumming its cords in a yearning and unsure song. The guy Marinette had a crush on… He certainly isn’t speaking of himself, so it only leaves one other person…

" I don’t know… Adrien had a girlfriend… It may be too soon to ask him…  
\- You’ll never know until you ask him. And for the record, you’re a clawesome guy and I’m sure Adrien would ask himself what you see in him.  
\- What do you mean? I know he’s unsure sometimes, but he’s a great guy. I really hope you and Ladybug will give him another chance at being a hero, he’s a perfect fit for one. The snake may not have been meant for him, but I’m sure if you give him a second chance, he’d surprise both of you… Marinette too, by the way."

He likes me? Like Adrien me? I’m not Misterbug right now, am I? I touch my earlobes and they’re free of earrings. I feel like the day when I learned Marinette was Ladybug and that I had been the other guy all along. My head was in the clouds and nothing could have ruined my mood… until she said we couldn’t be together while Hawkmoth was still terrorizing Paris. 

But, yeah… Let’s not repeat the Multimouse and Aspik fiascos. Ladybug was irritated by me for bringing it up so often, but in a way, I was right; Marinette is the perfect superhero as she's Ladybug, while the cat is the miraculous best suited for me. Looking back, it is funny, but it wasn’t sometimes then. We had a few fights because she wanted to give Adrien another Miraculous, and me with Marinette, but we had to protect our identities. Plagg laughed a lot, not us.

"I agree with you, but I can’t tell you more, in case we have picked them for a Miraculous to protect their identities since so many of you were outed by Miracle Queen.  
\- That’s fair.  
\- It’s just that, in some ways, I’m a bit like Adrien... In my civilian life, people look up to me, admire me, they make me seem perfect. I know many would be thrilled by all this attention, but sometimes it gets suffocating. They claim their love for me, but it’s not the real me… This mask the Miraculous gives me, it allows me to experiment, to laugh and have fun. It gives me the freedom to express parts of myself I can’t usually without being reprimanded.   
\- I think that you may be right, the Adrien that hangs out with us is not the same we see on television or when Nathalie is with him… His song is always different as if it was smothered by her and his father. It’s a shame, I love his heart song and I’d love to help him make it louder. Sometimes, it’s like chains are keeping him in low and calm beats when he longs for a crescendo…"

I’m thankful for the darkness of the night and Luka’s lack of night vision, it allows me to hide my blush from him. We stay silent for a while, but him playing music relaxes both of us and it allows him to express himself. His music echoes over the silent Seine, creating a nice ambiance, one I know I’ll get to experience more often if we get together. My tail sweeps the deck behind us, dangerously close to him, and I stifle my purr, preferring to not deal with that awkwardness that would come afterward. I deeply hope he’ll play my song for me one day…


	6. Day 6: Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sequel to day 5, though not immediately after and you don't need to have read it to understand. Adrien picks up Marinette to go to Kitty Section's practice and Adrien is thrilled to spend time with his boyfriend.

The streets of Paris morph in a blur as my bodyguard drives us to our destination. I managed to convince Nathalie to leave the rest of my day free as per Luka’s request. It had been more than a month that he’s been trying to set up something. One of the many downsides of having such a tight schedule, my boyfriend can’t bring me on surprise dates. Today is simply a Kitty Section practice and he had asked me if we could pick up Marinette since she has to bring materials to do touch-ups on our costumes. Well, mostly theirs since I’m absent most of the time.

We stop next to the bakery and I exit the car to go get Marinette. Sabine, Marinette’s mother, greets me with a bright smile and hands me a bag filled with boxes of different kinds of pastries.

" Hello dear, how are you doing?  
\- I’m doing great, thank you for asking, Mrs… erm… Sabine. I’m excited to see Luka today! Is Marinette ready?  
\- She should be down any minute now. You can go upstairs and get her; you know how she is sometimes. Take these pastries with you, I’m sure a group of teenagers like you will be famished.  
\- Yeah, I add chuckling, have a nice day!"

I run upstairs after greeting Tom who’s rolling some dough. I look inside the bag, and I’m not surprised to see that there are too many pastries for our group of six teenagers, Mrs. Cheng always says that I’m too thin for my own good. 

"Don’t you dare say there are too many pastries in the bag.   
\- Hello to you too, Marinette, I reply with a grin. I wouldn’t dare to contradict my partner in heroics.  
\- You don’t eat enough, and that’s a fact. Even Plagg agrees, which says something. You may eat enough for a "model’s diet", but not for a superhero who spends his spare time jumping across Paris and fighting villains."

Plagg phases out of my pocket onto her shoulder laying there comfortably while Tikki hovers next to mine. I take one of her bags, the heavier, and she glares at me.

"I’m strong enough, I don’t need your gallantry, kitty.  
\- Oh, I know, I just don’t want your arms to be tired to sew and do your magic on our costumes.  
\- Do you have any cheese? I smell cheese! Where is it, Plagg asks eyes wide and mouth-watering.  
\- I added some cheese danishes for you in a separate box with macarons for Tikki, she replies rolling her eyes, though smiling fondly."

The kwamis return to their hiding spot as we go down the stairs and I help her store her bags and the one with pastries in the trunk. The ride to the Liberty goes without an inch, without an akuma, but I’m afraid that I jinxed it just by thinking it. My bad luck must be canceled by her good luck.

Once the Gorilla helps us get our stuff out of the trunk and nods me goodbye, he leaves us, though I know that he’s never really that far. Since I bribed him with an action figure and Mari added a hand-made Chat Noir plush, similar to the one she made for herself and the one she gave me, he had agreed to leave us some space. She didn’t seem surprised when I asked if I could commission her one of Viperion.

I walk onto the bridge, but there’s no one to be seen except Anarka, my boyfriend’s mother.

"Oy there, sailors, Luka is downstairs. Would you mind going to get him?  
\- I’ll go on this dangerous quest, captain, I reply taking my role as sailor somewhat seriously."

I see Marinette rolling her eyes in the corner of my eyes, but I’m too excited to see my boyfriend to reply anything to her. I enter his bedroom and he’s sitting on his bed lost in his music. Without making a sound, I gently sit next to him and listen to the song he’s playing. It’s not one I know of, but I recognize it from the time I talked to him during my patrol and he told me about the guy he liked. I lean on his shoulder, closing my eyes and burying my nose in his jacket, a habit I entirely blame on Plagg. I lace my arms under his to not hinder his performance by blocking his arms. We stay like this for a while, bathing in love and comfort that was kept from me all week. 

The song reaches an end and he set down his guitar and snakes his arms around my waist to cuddle me tighter. I try not to melt in his embrace and to hold in the purr that threatens to escape, but it’s hard when Luka is holding me tenderly like this. I soak it up as much as I can, knowing full well how little time like this we can share because of Father.  
We hear a soft knock on the door frame and Marinette smiles at us. 

"The rest of the group has arrived; you should come to help them set up."

I begrudgingly let go of my boyfriend and I follow them upstairs. There’s an eerie silence as if people were holding their breaths, but why? If there was an akuma, Marinette would have told me…

There’s a table set up with drinks and the pastries Mrs. Cheng gave me. Unsurprisingly, the box for Plagg and Tikki is not with them. Our instruments don’t seem to have been taken out of the closets, nor the costumes. I turn around to see where the other members of the group could be, only to face emptiness.

" Where’s everyone? I thought you said Rose and Ivan had arrived, I ask Marinette turning to face her."

She smiles brightly at me, the same way she does when she’s planning something. Luka keeps his usual calm face, unfazed by what seems to be happening.

"SURPRISE!"

I jolt in shock and when I turn, I see a group of people standing upstairs, all smiling and cheering. I see almost all my classmates, except for Lila, and some of our other friends like Marc and Kagami are also there, even Chloe. Nino rushes down the stairs and jumps on me, making both of us falling to the ground. He crushes me in a strong hug that I return gladly.

"Dude, don’t ever think that I don’t want to hang with you when you’re free, okay? Alya can survive a day without me, he says once we’re back standing."

We do our secret bro handshake while Alya and some of the others walk down the stairs.

"Yeah, feel free to kidnap him whenever, I’ll just do the same with my bestie, adds Alya hanging her arm on our friend’s shoulder.  
\- Thanks, guys, it’s so nice of you to do this…  
\- Thank your boyfriend, it was his idea and he set everything up, replies Marinette nudging me to Luka."

I turn to him and I know that tears are swelling my eyes, but I don’t care. I grab his collar and bring his lips to mine, capturing them in a love-filled kiss. I close my eyes and deepens the kiss, though still keeping things appropriate for outside of the bedroom. The crowd explodes in cheers and claps once again, even Chloe. She stops when I notice, but she continues to smile. My forehead leaning on his, I smile at him.

"Thank you, you’re the best boyfriend I could have asked for.  
\- I could say the same thing, you’re amazing too Adrien. Don’t you forget that all your friends care about you, so do I, and you will always have a place in my life, no matter what."

He leans in and he kisses me, his right hand messing my hair while the other lays on my back. When he stops to breathe, Nino, Alya, Marinette, Kagami, and the others surround us in a big group hug with me in the middle. Surrounded by my friends and my boyfriend, I couldn’t be happier.


	7. Day 7: New Look

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien decides to get back at his father by changing his style of clothes and dying his hair. Luka helps him and he loves his boyfriend's new look.

"Stop squirming, or your clothes are going to get stained!  
\- Then stop tickling me!  
\- Sorry, it’s a bit hard when I’m trying to dye your hair to rebel against your father. There, stay calm, I reply before kissing him."

Green stained white gloves cover my hands while we’re in the Liberty’s bathroom trying to dye his hair tips. I’m good at doing mine, but doing someone else isn’t the same.

This plan started when Gabriel ate lunch with Adrien only to tell him he was deeply disappointed and threatened once again to take him out of school. Adrien was understandably mad and answered that he couldn’t stop him from seeing his boyfriend, me, which in turn made Gabriel even more furious and disappointed that his son would date such a low life adult without his approval, that it would be bad for the brand. He asked that we break up, to which Adrien replied that since he’s 17, he can be sure that the day he turns 18, he will move out and stop modeling for him. He then rushed out and went to Marinette’s, who called me. He’s been ignoring his father ever since and plotting his "revenge". Marinette made him new clothes in a Chat Noir style with inspirations from my style. I have yet to see them because he wants to keep the surprise for when he’ll try them on with his hair dyed.

I figured a few weeks ago that he’s Chat Noir. He was nowhere to be seen during Miracle Queen when he had used the Snake miraculous before me and the whole city was controlled by her, except Chat Noir and Ladybug. When I was with Adrien escaping Desperada, Chat Noir never came, until Adrien left. Then, when I hung out with him, his and Adrien’s heart songs were eerily similar. Their mannerism was the same and the similarities added up in a list that was getting to long to ignore. According to Sass and Ladybug, since I’m dating him and spending more time with both sides of him, the magic hiding his identity was weakened to me.

"Here, it should be done! I did only the tips as you asked, it looks a bit like mine.  
\- Thank you so much! It looks great, he says looking at his reflection.  
\- You’d look great in anything or nothing, I reply suavely.  
\- So do you, he answers blushing…  
\- Why don’t you fetch your new clothes and try them on? I’m sure Mari would like a picture before you go give your father a heart attack.  
\- Good idea, it’ll be like a private fashion show."

He rushes to my bedroom and closes the door while I take off the gloves and start cleaning the sink of all the green dye. It washes out relatively easily with all my experience dying my own and Juleka’s. I walk into the kitchen and take the bag of pastries he brought with me to the couch. I hardly wait for my boyfriend for two minutes later, he walks into the room. My jaw drops and if I hadn’t been sitting, I would have fallen on the ground.

He channels his Chat Noir persona, leaning on the wall with a nonchalant expression before winking at me and showing off. He wears a black jacket that looks like leather with light green lines imitating the seams on his superhero costume. A white tank top decorated with dark scratch marks covers his torso accompanied by a Clawsome text under it. His pants are ripped dark grey jeans. Adrien is shining through, though "Adrien Agreste" disappeared. His shoes are high combat boots he must have bought while shopping with Marinette yesterday. He walks slowly to me and lifts my chin with his finger. He smirks, his eyes donning a predatory look reinforced by some makeup he must have put on in my bedroom.

"So, what do you think, scaly boy? Do I rock this style?  
-… Yes."

I could have sworn he purred when he leaned in and kissed me… or rather devoured my lips. He straddles on my lap and I lean back into the couch. He doesn’t let our lips part, following me. If anyone saw us making out on the couch, they didn’t say anything.


	8. Day 8: I'll be Here for you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel revealed himself to Adrien and he ran away. He wants to protect his friends even though they will not want to be his friends anymore. Luka finds him and take him home. 
> 
> It's a lot more angsty than the other days, but some of the future prompts are follow-ups to this one and will be filled with comfort and fluff, don't worry.

_Run._

Just run. Far, as far as I can. To forget. To forget the butterflies. To forget the secret lair. The Peacock and Butterfly Miraculouses. Him offering it to me in his gloved hand. Him asking for my help. To bring her back. Forget her sleeping form in the coffin. Run away.

Tears mix with the rain drenching me, the sky crying with me. People walking down the streets look at me like I’m crazy, like there’s no reason to run. They don’t know. They don’t know I’m the son of the terrorist who endangered Paris daily for three years now. They don’t know Chat Noir lived under the same roof as him and never picked up clues.

No one knows.

It hurts. Seeing the butterfly he sent after me when I broke down. Him not caring when I refused to help him. Him willing to take me away from all my friends so I cooperate. Him planning to akumatize all of them with Lila’s help, not caring that they are my friends. 

Running past the bakery, past Nino’s home. I just have to get far. Get far to keep them safe.

I have to tell Marinette too.

She’ll know he’s my father. She’ll take back my Miraculous because I was too incompetent to find him sooner. I will no longer be her partner.

Luka will break-up with me, disgusted by the son of a terrorist.

Nino will no longer want to be my friend. I’ll be alone once again.

I ignore Plagg calling to me and throws my phone into a puddle so Father and Nathalie can’t track me.

_Run._

Each breath starts to hurt, I should stop and catch my breath, but I can’t, I’m not far enough.

_Run, don’t stop._

I knock into someone and we both fall to the ground. I throw a small sorry and go to continue my course, but the stranger catches my wrist. I slowly look up, my green eyes meeting worried light aqua blue eyes. Luka speaks, but my ears are deaf. I collapse into him, sobbing and fists clutching his clothes to stopping him from letting me go. He cradles me in his arms, keeping me close to him. His heartbeat echoes through my body while his body heat spreads across my body, chasing the cold.

I feel him dragging me to an empty alley and turquoise light fills the greyness around us. Luka, now Viperion, takes me into his arms and jump to the rooftops to make his way somewhere. Armor imitating a snake’s scales replaced his wet clothes, but he’s still warm. I close my eyes, praying that he is not planning on leaving me somewhere, or worse, bringing me back at the mansion. I feel every jump and landing through my body, the wind slashing at us, but he continues unperturbed by the growing storm.

We land somewhere and the rain stops. I slowly reopen my eyes to adjust to the light. He brought me to the Liberty, his home. He lays me on a bed, his bed. Now detransformed, he helps me change clothes to one of his pajamas. It hangs loosely around my body, but it’s really soft and it smells like him. He covers me with blankets and tucks me comfortably in his bed. He takes off his shirt and put on some pajama pants before joining me. He snakes his arms around me and cuddles me close to him. My eyelids grow heavier by the minute, tiredness taking over my body now that the adrenaline is gone.

"I’ll always be here for you, don’t worry, he whispers into my ear.

-… Thank you, Luka, I love you so much, I mumble into his chest.

\- I love you more, now rest…"

My mind slowly drifts off, worries forgotten for the time being. Cradled by my boyfriend, I’m where I belong.


	9. Day 9: Compliments

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien is trying to read, but his boyfriend has other plans in mind. A compliment war ensues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry I'm late, I wasn't really in the mood to write yesterday. The prompt is a little shorter and the next ones will be too, I realized writing 1000 or so words everyday may have been a bit too much for a first time.

I agreed to visit my boyfriend today, but we both know I have a book to read for school. I could have read it earlier, but with all the photoshoots, lessons, patrols, and akumas, I didn’t get the time yet. I should have expected that I would not be able to concentrate. He may look calm and kind, but sometimes, Luka can be mischievous.  
  
"You know, your hair shines like the brightest gold in the world.  
\- Thanks, Luka…   
\- Your soft hands in mine are the anchors keeping me from drifting away.  
\- Thank you…  
\- Your heartbeat makes the rhythm of my song.  
\- That’s great Luka, but I’m trying to read. I’ll give you all my attention when I’m done with this chapter.  
\- But Adrien, you are the brightest ray of sunlight in my world, without you, it would be darker than a night without moon and stars."

My cheeks are uncomfortably warm from all the compliments he gives me. I try turning away to hide my blush, too shy of my body’s reaction to his kind words, but gently lifts my chin with his finger, looking directly into my eyes.

"Emeralds turn green with envy seeing your beautiful eyes.  
-Luka…"

He knows how much I can’t handle all his compliments; he just likes to see me squirm and try to hide it from him. He has realized quite early on in our relationship that I can’t handle too many of them when they’re from someone I deeply care about. Luckily, he’s no better than me. Time to channel my inner Chat Noir and give him a taste of his own medicine.

"Your aqua eyes are prettier than the azure sees, I drown in their beauty.  
\- I prefer yours, but thanks…  
\- I don’t know who brought you onto this ship because you’re the best catch mankind has ever seen. Sometimes, I wonder if you are a merman because I’m enthralled by your voice and your music." 

When his cheeks turn red and he tries to turn away as I did earlier, I lay down my book before raising my hand to caress his left cheek. I should leave it there, but he needs to be punished for disturbing me.

"You snaked your way into my heart and I wouldn’t have it any other way. When I am with you, I feel like I can lift mountains. I would fight the whole world if I had to, just to be loved by you…  
\- You don’t need to fight anyone…  
\- You’re right because my boyfriend is the best and strongest superhero, he’d save me no matter what.  
\- That’s not true, well all know Ladybug is better…  
\- Shh, not now… When I’m in your arms, I feel safe and loved, like I’m right where I belong…  
\- Alright, I admit, you win! I’m sorry for bothering you, you can go back to reading.  
\- Thanks, I love you, don’t you dare forget it, I add while summoning my smolder I use for photoshoots."

I softly lay a kiss on his stunned lips before picking up my book and resuming my reading. It’s becoming easier to have some fun with Luka, like when I’m with Ladybug. I slowly start to immersed myself into the world of the book when my boyfriend’s soft voice whispers in my ear: "You may have won the battle, but I’ll win the war."


	10. Day 10: Sacrifice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luka is waiting for Adrien on the Liberty when his photoshoot ended early due to a storm.

Adrien is supposed to arrive soon. He had a photoshoot scheduled this afternoon but it stated to rain quite heavily when the storm hit. It’s gone now and the sun is starting to peek through the clouds, but the ground is still wet and apparently it wasn’t the look they were going for. I never really understood it, but it must be like me when I don’t vibe with one place to play music. I won’t complain, the rain allows me to see my boyfriend.

The deck of the Liberty is slippery with all the puddles. I walk across the deck with the ease of someone who was raised on a boat. Juleka and Rose leave for a walk chatting between themselves. I sit on a dry spot near the edge, my legs dangling over the water. Some would be scared of the height, but I learned to swim very young and when you’re a superhero, a jump into the Seine isn’t the scariest nor the most disgusting thing you’ll do. I take the guitar off my back and start strumming some chords. The light of the sun slowly piercing through the clouds and reaching the ground, chasing the greyness. It’s similar to how Adrien lights up any room he’s in. In that big manor, he’s the only source of warmth. Well, his bodyguard is nice when you get to know him, but Mr. Agreste and his assistant: two cold hearted beings with shattered heart songs. I would pity them if they weren’t so horrible to Adrien.

I wouldn’t even be surprised if at our wedding, it’s his bodyguard standing beside us rather than his actual father.

Wedding, I’m getting ahead of myself. I should leave the overthinking and over planning to Marinette. Knowing her, she may already have started to design our wedding clothes as well as hers and Kagami’s.

I trust Adrien and I know that even if things between us don’t work, we’ll still be friends. I’ll make sure he’s happy, even if that’s not with me.

I hear someone walking onto the boat, though they must want to continue to listen to my music because they don’t say a word. I’m pretty sure it’s Adrien, he can be incredibly sneaky when he wants to, the only reason I heard him is the puddles. Mom and Jules would just say hi or ask me if I’m still thinking about Adrien, which is actually the case.

He walks closer to me, probably wanting to sit next to me as usual when I’m playing. Suddenly, he screeches and I see him fall forward beside me. I drop my guitar and catch Adrien with both arms while launching myself backwards so we don’t fall into the water. We land on the hard wood of the floor, water drenches the back of my jacket and my shirt. Adrien’s face is into my lap but he quickly straightens up and massages his face. After a few seconds, he looks at me and grins.

"Um, I didn’t pin you down as the guy to do wet t-shirt contests, he purrs.

\- I could have let you fall into the Seine and you’d be completely wet… Where’s my guitar?

\- Didn’t you have it in your arms… Oh no…

\- Oh no what?"

He points to a floating mass onto the Seine, drifting away too quickly to hope to catch it. The belt was already starting to tear and I guess the push to catch Adrien was enough, it fell into the river.

"I we’re fast enough, we could get to one of the nearby bridges and we could try to catch it? Don’t you have a fishing rod or something?

\- It’s no use, it would be too heavy and the rod would snap.

\- I’m so sorry Luka, you should have let me fall instead, I know how much it meant for you.

\- It’s okay… The guitar is replaceable, not you…

\- It’s not like I would have died or anything? I’m not fragile, you know. Ladybug and Chat Noir went into the Seine, they would have said it if there was a monster or something.

\- What is done is done, we don’t have any second chances."

He circles me with his arm, keeping me close. I snake my arms around his waist and lay my head on his shoulder.

"I’ll buy you a new one, it’s my fault it’s in the Seine.

\- What? No! It’s not your fault. No matter what your father or his assistant may have taught you, it’s not your fault. Accidents happen all the times.

\- Still, I know you don’t have the means to buy a new one, let me buy it for you…

\- Adrien, no. It’s my guitar, it’s an important part of my life, I’ll work to get a new one. It’s really kind of you, but I don’t want your money. You’re more than your father’s fortune to me…

\- But what will you do in the meanwhile? Music is everything to you… Are you sure you don’t want…

\- Yes, I’m sure. Mom has an old ukulele, I’ll borrow it. It’s not like a guitar, but it will be fine."

_I’d give up more than my guitar to make you happy, Adrien._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I guessed most people would write something angsty for the Sacrifice prompt so I went with something more lighthearted.


	11. Day 13: Bottled Messages

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien is lonely and may have read too many books and fairy tales. In an act of rebellion, he buys an glass bottle and writes a letter to place inside it, hoping someone would find it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You may be wondering why I skipped day eleven and 12? I didn't really skipped them. I kept getting busy in the last few days and it cut short my time to write. The ideas I had for these two prompts are some of my favorites and I didn't want to rush them and be disappointed of the end result. They will come out later, hopefully this week or by the end of the month.

Adrien was bored. Locked up in the mansion, more precisely in his bedroom, he barely saw other people than his father’s assistant or the photographers for photoshoots. His whole life was monitored, controlled, no room for freedom. His bedroom may have gigantic windows with a relatively nice view on the streets and passersby, they reminded him more of bars of a prison cell than anything. He longed for freedom, to be able to meet other teens his age and make friends other than Chloe.

In his loneliness, he found refuge in videogames and books. He wouldn’t admit it to anyone, but his favorites were fairy tales, the stories of heroes, princesses, and monsters. The parallels between his life and the princesses locked in their towers like Rapunzel weren’t lost on him, though he would prefer to be the knight in shining armor to save a beautiful princess or prince and fall in love and be happy for the rest of his life. He wouldn’t say no to being saved by some knight and go on a thrilling adventure.

In some of those stories, the characters threw a bottle with a message inside in a river or the ocean. Sometimes, they were hopes to get rescued, other times love letters destined to their soulmates down the stream. Today was Adrien’s lucky day: he had a photoshoot near the Seine. His Father would highly reprimand such behavior unfit for an Agreste, but Adrien wanted to try and send a message to someone. 

He opened the glass bottle he bought online and slipped is rolled letter inside. He had spent all his free time from the last few weeks to write it in the hope of someone finding it and reading it. He gently sealed the bottle and hid it in his bag. His bodyguard wouldn’t care, he liked him enough to not report him to his father, but Nathalie would and punishment would follow quickly after. He climbed into the car and was relieved when she stayed inside the mansion as they left. Excitement bubbled in his stomach from such an act of rebellion against them. If everything went well, maybe he could ask to be allowed to attend public school with Chloe again? Maybe if he went there by himself and asked for his friend’s help, his father would have no choice but to accept defeat and allow it.

The car stopped and his bodyguard opened the door for him. As he stepped outside, the sun shined bright, encouraging him. He asked his bodyguard if he could go look at the river since they arrived early and the makeup artists weren’t ready for him yet. He agreed with a nod and watched over him from a reasonable distance.

Adrien sat crossed legged with his bag on his lap. He took the bottle in his hand and looked at it. He hadn’t bought the cheapest one, he had to make sure the letter wouldn’t be drenched in water by the time someone finds it. The paper was tied with an azure blue ribbon, his favorite color. It had always been the color he imagined when they described the ocean in books. 

Deep inside, he knew the odds of his soulmate or simply someone his age finding it were extremely low, but he followed his heart and threw the bottle to the water. It sunk at first before floating up and being carried by the current.

* * *

Luka was a musician. People admired his music playing, but other teens didn’t care much. All that mattered to them was sports and girls. Well, not girls, mainly some parts of them. Luka, on the other hand, liked to listen to people’s music, he called them their heart song. It always told him how people felt and helped him understand the world. Since he was a child, he always expressed himself with his instruments. As much as his mother embraced it and showed him many instruments, his teachers and the school were less appreciative of his music.

He was sitting on the bridge of the Liberty, his home, feet dangling over the water. Guitar in his hands, he was strumming along to his melancholic heart. The entire world seemed happy around him, but he couldn’t help but feel lonely. Juleka was hanging out with Rose most of the time and his mother kept getting busy and in trouble with the authorities. She thrived in chaos and disorder so she liked it, but Luka preferred calm. 

Something sparkled in the water and caught his attention. A glass bottle seemed to be stuck against the boat. Something looked to be stuck inside it. It was probably just trash someone threw into the water, as usual, people had no care for the environment. He went into the closet to get the fishing net and walked closer to where the object was stuck. He easily caught it in the net, used to someone dropping something into the water when they came onto the Liberty. 

The bottle looked new and he guessed it may not have been in the water for long. Paper was rolled inside and tied with a blue ribbon. He pulled it out and unrolled it. It was a letter. Did people throw letters in the Seine? It was probably destined to someone else, but curiosity took the better of him and Luka read it.

_Hi,_

_I know it may be a little foolish, but I hoped someone would find my letter. (if you are reading these letters, it must mean you found it.) Most people think I’m happy because I’m famous and my father is rich, but I feel like I’m a prince locked in a tower waiting for a hero to save him. (If you can, that would be great.) Mother used to say that we should follow our hearts, and I know mine is guiding me outside, the open sky, great seas, and meeting new people calls to me. I may have played too many Zelda games, sorry. I probably will never get an answer to this letter, but maybe we’re fated to meet one way or another? You found the bottle, maybe it means something?_

_Adrien_

* * *

Adrien would have never guessed his boyfriend would reply to his bottled message with another one, ten years later, the letter tied with an engagement ring. He wouldn’t have dreamt of a better proposal. 


	12. Day 14: Lost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hawkmoth and Mayura are arrested after their defeat and Adrien has no idea where he'll go. Luka and Nino are there for him.

I look as Gabriel and Nathalie are locked into the police cars with their hands cuffed behind their backs. The cars’ lights sending flashes of blue and red hues everywhere around us. They have turned off their sirens, they were tearing my ears apart. Ladybug has both their Miraculouses and the grimoire as well as its translated versions on the tablets under her arm. She is talking with Officer Raincomprix while Rena Rouge and Ryuko handle the journalists with police officers. I’m standing at the top of the stairs, in front of the door, looking as my world is thrown upside down. Well, Adrien isn’t looking, Chat Noir is. Though, by now, most of my hero teammates know my identity. Viperion already knew because he’s my boyfriend and I decided to tell Carapace before going against Hawkmoth so he wouldn’t worry for Adrien. He had been thrilled to know that he had been fighting with his best bro all along. I must admit it was really cool and we had developed a few tactics that proved to be really useful. They are both standing next to me. Together, we look like to be watching over everything, but inside, I’m lost.

My entire family is gone or in jail. The only person remaining is the Gorilla, and as much as he was like a father to me, he’s only my bodyguard. I know Marinette, Nino and Luka offered to take me with them, that their parents would understand, but why would they want the son of a terrorist inside their homes? Hawkmoth had akumatized most of them and their children. Because of him, children had to be given magic jewelry to fight him and protect the world. The entire city is traumatized because of him. Why would they want me? Why wouldn’t they hate me? Chloe still hasn’t entirely recovered from Miracle Queen, why would I be any different?

I sit down and hug my knees close to my chest. I’m alone now. They’ll just leave me and it will be over. No Plagg, no boyfriend, no friends, no one. I guess Father was right in a way, he did take everything away from me. I must no cry in front of them, I’ll just look pathetic and they will guess that I’m Adrien, otherwise why would Chat Noir be crying when they finally defeated Hawkmoth and Mayura? I close my eyes so I don’t see their disgusted and disappointed looks. I would rather just them leave already to the cold empty mansion.

Someone leans me into there shoulder while another person sits close to me and enlace their arms around me.

"I’m so sorry you have to go through this, dude, it sucks so bad. You deserve happiness so much, but all you keep getting is hurt and betrayal…

\- It’s okay Nino…

\- No it’s not! He should have moved on, she should have alerted the authorities, you should have been loved and cared for, not monitored to your every breath! Tomorrow, I’m bringing you to a fast food restaurant and you’ll take what you want, no care for the calories. Just the two of us, me and my best bro, being teenagers!

\- You’re sure, but people…

\- They’ll eat my foot if they say anything, or my shield.

\- Thank you, Nino, it’s really kind of you, I answer deeply touched as I expected him to leave me."

Viperion hugs me closer to him and kisses the top of my head. He gently raises his hand to my hair and starts scratching near my cat hears. A loud purr echoes around us vibrating through my chest. I used to be ashamed of it, but it’s not the worst of the side effects of the Miraculouses. I once saw Nino using a box as turtle shell with holes for his arms, legs and head and Chloe started buzzing when she’s angry. I nuzzle into my boyfriend, even if his costume is not as soft as his clothes, his presence and warmth are more than enough. My tail circles around one of his legs as he picks up his lyre. He strums some chords, the melody soft and calming, like a lullaby. Nino hums along with him and sways us softly to the rhythm.

We stay for a few minutes, but I’d stay for longer. My eyelids are getting heavier by the second. I barely notice Luka picking me up in his arms and carrying me to his bed. My transformation drops as I touch the soft blankets and pillows filled with his smell. He changes me into one of his pyjamas before throwing my clothes in the trash. I lose myself in the bed while he strips himself off his clothes to put on a comfier pyjama: an oversized t-shirt and some shorts. He lays next to me and pull lightly on the covers. He makes use of my distraction to slip me into his shirt and poke my head through the hole with his head. My eyes grow big from the surprise which makes him laugh softly. I manage to turn around without too much trouble and I snuggle into his chest. A feeble purr rumbles echoes around us as he holds me close. Plagg lays on the pillow next to my head while Sass chose the nightstand. I close my eyes and listen to Luka’s heartbeat, his heart beating for me.

I may have been lost, but I’ve been found by people who love me.


	13. Day 15: Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a good night of sleep, Adrien wakes up and spends a lovely morning with his boyfriend. Follow-up to yesterday (day 14) and day 8's prompts.

  
Eyes closed, I listen to my boyfriend’s slow breath as he sleeps. His bare chest heaves behind me as I’m still buried with him in his shirt. His arms hug me tenderly under the blankets. His smell fills everything around me and I feel safe. The low rumble of Plagg’s purrs echoes in the bedroom from his spot on the pillow. The river’s water swashing against the Liberty’s shell mixed with my kwami’s purrs lull me back to sleep as I bury myself deeper into my boyfriend’s warmth. 

I slowly reopen my eyes and realize that Luka and the Kwamis are gone. Panicking, I bring my hand to my eyes to see that the ring is still on my finger. Voices are whispering in another room, probably the kitchen. There’s also the sound of something cooking and being fried in a pan. The smell of eggs and cheese fills the room. I rub my eyes and sit up, pushing the blankets away. My Viperion and Chat Noir plushies roll to the ground. How are they here? I didn’t take them as we… No, not now. Today is a happy day. I hiss as my feet hit the cold floor, but I sleepily make my way to the kitchen. 

Luka is standing next to the stoves with an apron covering his shirtless torso. I realize I’m wearing his pajama shirt over the one I borrowed him yesterday, it reaches my mid-thighs and my arms look like needles in the sleeves. He’s cooking eggs and pancakes. Plagg is swallowing a piece of camembert as Sass bites a boiled egg. When he sees me, my kwami pounces on me and curls himself into my hair.

"You’re up! I slept so well, the dreams of my sweet camembert famished me! Keep him, he knows how to feed me!  
\- I just gave you the camembert Ladybug brought this morning, answers my boyfriend turning around."

He looks at me with so much love in his eyes, my cheeks grow incredibly warm. He walks to me and kisses me on the lips before guiding me to the stove. He hugs me with one arm while he flips the eggs with the other one. He kisses me again, but this time on the forehead. 

" Where is everyone? Shouldn’t Juleka and your mother be here?  
\- Jules’ with Rose and Mom went with Ladybug to the police station.  
\- Oh, I should go too, I’m still Chat Noir…  
\- Not today, you have the day off with Nino. Mari brought other clothes she made for you and apparently Chloe wants to bring you shopping in the next few days.  
\- It’s really nice of them…  
\- Mari brought croissants and macarons too. Passion fruit, your favorites.   
\- I’ll have to thank her…"

He silences me with another kiss before taking two plates out of the kitchen cabinet. He lays them on the counter and fills them with food. I take a box of croissants and open it, their warmth reaching my fingers through the cardboard. I place it on the table and sit on one of the chairs as Luka arrives with the plates. He then takes off his apron, revealing his bare chest. I may be the model, but he could give me a run for my money. Must help not having your diet controlled to the last grain of salt…

He sits next to me and we start eating. My chef’s meals may have been more impressive, but they weren’t filled with love. I slowly eat bite by bite to savor everything, even if it’s simply an egg with a pancake. Somehow, it feels weird, yet comforting to not be in a rush to eat to get to a photoshoot or something. Without a schedule, I don’t know what tomorrow or the day after will bring and it feels nice.

Well, the near future will be filled with trials, interviews getting chased, and looked at wherever I go but wasn’t it already my life? Having every one looking at me for something I didn’t do? I didn’t design the clothes, made my makeup or that stupid perfume, or styled my hair. The only thing I did is save Paris on daily from my own father…

I hope… I know that my friends will stay by my side no matter what.

Once we’re done eating, Luka places the dishes into the sink and leads me to the couch. He gestures for me to sit on his lap and he kisses my cheek when I do. His lips slowly move from my cheek to my lips as he locks his arm around me. He smiles and kisses my forehead.

"I love you so much, Adrien…  
\- I love you too, Luka.  
\- I won’t leave you, none of us will.  
\- I know, I’m home now, I answer as I kiss him back."

I am home in his arms.


	14. Day 16: Injured

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lila is once again akumatized and she is targeting the temporary heroes that were revealed by Miracle Queen. Luka is hurt and Adrien tries to get his boyfriend to safety. 
> 
> Just a warning, there's lots of angst, things get violent and a temporary character death so if it's not your thing, you can skip this. The next prompt, Day 17: Heart Song, will be a follow up to this to give it a somewhat happier ending.

No matter where Adrien carries Luka, everything keeps exploding. Fires and debris cover the streets of Paris, turning the city of lights into a battlefield. Hawkmoth brought the big guns to his first akuma since Chloe’s akumatization into Miracle Queen. The akuma is targeting the reserve heroes that were revealed by her. That included Adrien’s boyfriend Luka. They had been walking along the Seine when the explosions started and Hawkmoth’s puppet started chasing them. Adrien is almost certain that Lila was the akumatized victim once again. A sentimonster accompanies her everywhere she goes, taking the form of the heroes often to terrorize their loved ones. The monster took Viperion’s appearance as he attacked Rose and Juleka, Rena Rouge for Alya's little sisters, etc. Luka had jumped to the rescue and shielded them, but the fake hero threw him at a nearby wall and he landed badly on his right leg. His scream still echoes in Adrien’s mind and he knows it will fill his nightmares for months to come.

He and Marinette had organized a small class celebration in honor of the heroes, but focussing on the temporary heroes. Marinette had worn an amazing Rena Rouge jacket while Adrien had managed to wear a Carapace T-shirt with a Viperion mask. It didn’t fit color-wise, but he had to honor his best bro and his boyfriend. Lila had then walked up tearing up to Alya and said that she was really sorry that Ladybug had chosen her to be the new fox hero. It brought Alya’s mood down and Marinette replied that Rena Rouge was awesome and that if Ryuko and Queen Bee got to use their miraculouses again, Alya and Nino deserved second chances too. She also added that if she was such a great friend of Ladybug, she would already have been given a Miraculous. Suffice to say Lila was seething with anger as she left the classroom.

For an unknown reason, they weren’t targeting Adrien and seemed to be trying to no hurt him, targeting only Luka, though Lila kept telling how lame he was and how pathetic his friends were. If it could protect his boyfriend, he would throw himself into danger headfirst. He spots a metal beam on the ground and picks it up, it could serve as a weapon. For now, his boyfriend is counting on him to bring him to safety. 

"Adrien, let me go, I’ll be fine… Ladybug’s cure will save me, save all of us. You need to hide in case she needs someone to use the snake…

\- No! I won’t leave you! I won’t let you get hurt…

\- I don’t want to see you get hurt either, as long as your song continues, I know I’ll make it…

\- Luka, I love you… Please, come with me.

\- … How sweet of you, sunshine, though I’m always down to break a relationship. How painful will it be to see him die in front of you, a female voice purrs behind them. Maybe I’ll keep you with us so you have to watch Marinette being tortured… Who knows…"

Adrien and Luka’s faces go white as Lila’s akumatized form jumps in front of them and the sentimonster, now impersonating King Monkey, blocks them from behind. They’re cornered. Adrien seethes as he clutches his metal beam and stands in front of his boyfriend.

"I told you to stop hurting my friends, Lila.

\- Why would I listen to you? Your father already offers me you on a silver platter. When those stupid heroes are gone, I’ll have everything I want!"

She gestures to the monster who turns into a heap of bubbles before taking the form of Carapace. He takes his shield and sneers at Adrien. 

"Can you fight your best friend, or you care too much about him, she asks.

\- He’s not Nino, it’s a monster, just like her, grunts Luka.

\- Oh, not scary enough? Alright then, see how you fare against destruction itself, she replies smirking."

The monster turns into an exact copy of Chat Noir, though none of Adrien’s warmth and charm shines through, replaced by anger and cruelty. He picks up his baton and begins walking around them as if they are his preys. Adrien feels Plagg stir up in his pocket, but he knows he can’t transform now. He has to face his replica. He may not be transformed, but he’s the real Chat Noir.

He quickly goes through what Kagami had said were his weaknesses to use them against the monster.

Right now, his weakness is his lack of power. The monster's, he has no clue. He knows he tends to jump headfirst into danger, but there’s no danger for Hawkmoth’s puppets currently, only for Adrien and Luka…

Adrien readies his weapon, eyes still locked on the monster’s. The fact that the monster stays silent is even more unsettling as Chat Noir is always cracking up jokes or mocking the villains. This one was silent, looking at them with eyes filled with so much hate and cruelty, Adrien was certain he could never imitate that expression. 

If he had a habit of being lucky, he’d say he only had to hold him off until Ladybug came to save them, but he isn’t lucky. Bad luck follows him everywhere, true to the belief of black cat’s misfortune. 

The monster pounces at him and strikes with his staff. Adrien blocks the blow with the beam. The fake hero hits again, and again without any sign of getting tired. Adrien’s weapon curves and folds under his hits. 

Lila plunges to him and knocks his made-up weapon away, rendering him defenseless. The monster didn’t want to hurt him… He wanted to get him away from Luka… Lila stands between them, while "Chat Noir" smirks like the cat that got the mouse as he lifts Luka by his throat.

"You know, they always said that Cataclysm couldn’t kill someone… Did they make any tests, she purrs."

Adrien’s face goes white as he realizes what she’s implying.

"NO! Please, he’s already no use to Ladybug, you don’t have to, pleads Adrien

\- Just shut up! You and Marinette took everything away from me, he took you away from me. I'll take him away from you! You will all pay!

\- NO, screams Adrien.

\- Cataclysm."

One word. A cold voice, could as well be death’s, fills the street, bringing the city to a pause, an unsettling silence. Luka’s form doesn’t turn to black ash to Adrien’s relief, but he drops to the ground like a corpse.

"You know, I kind of wish he could have used his power, it would have loved killing him again and again in front of you. You would have gone mad."

Adrien runs to Luka and kneels next to him. His ear over his mouth, he doesn’t feel any breath. His chest stays still. He cradles him in his arms as if it could bring him back. The blond’s tears slide on the other boy’s before falling to the ground… 

He hears a voice behind him, but he doesn’t care. Luka is gone. Hawkmoth and Lila killed him… They’re the ones who should pay, not innocents… All Adrien wanted is to be happy…

Something passes next to him in a red blur. 

_ Ladybug. _

_ Hope. _

There’s still hope. The Ladybug cure. Adrien is still Chat Noir, together, they’ll bring Luka back. Together against the world, as always.

Adrien ran. His eyes still filled with tears, but the world needs Chat Noir, not a crying mess. Luka needs Chat Noir to help Ladybug cast her cure and save the day. 

He turns in an empty alley and Plagg flies out of his pocket. He looked worried, but Adrien hadn’t time to care, they’d talk later when Luka would be back alive.

" Plagg… 

\- Adrien, please be careful, so many of my holders…

\- Claws out!"

He feels bad for shutting his kwami, but other things are more urgent. Green light fills the street as he becomes Chat Noir. Using his staff, he hauls himself to the roof and rejoins Ladybug. He ignores the storm growing inside of him. He lands beside her with a thud. They nod to each other, a simple greeting fitting to the situation. He doesn’t look to where Luka lays, he isn’t allowed to be distracted.

The monster still took his appearance and Lila, or whatever was her akumatized name this time, he didn’t care to register it, readied her weapon. Her akumas are always the worst, and sometimes he feels like she keeps some semblance of control over her actions. She did try to help Oni-Chan defeat them.

He pounced on the monster, staff and claws ready while Ladybug jumps on her. 

Staves and claws clashing. He knows he shouldn’t but his anger and thirst for revenge overtake him. It’s just a sentimonster anyway. He punches his imitation in the gut before throwing him on a lamppost. The monster falls to the ground, looking unconscious. The street is gaping with holes caused by the explosions. Water flows out of broken pipes and electric wires like snakes taken out of their holes. Chat Noir takes two and ties the monster with them. He makes sure to stay far enough of his hands and makes sure to tie his ankles too in case he switches form again. 

Ladybug screams as she hits a wall. Lila sends an explosive blast over his partner’s head. He pushes out of there and the debris misses his feet by a few millimeters. He helps her stand on her own.

"Thanks, kitty, time for a little luck, she asks smirking.

\- I hope it’s not too complicated this time, Ladybug, but I believe in you.

\- Let’s do this, Lucky Charm!."

Her yoyo spins in a flash of red light, two black earrings falling into her hands before both heroes are blown away by another of her explosions. "They look like Luka's", thinks the cat hero as they hit nearby walls yet again. Chat Noir grunts as he stands. 

_ Enough _ .

She keeps hurting his friends, the persons he loves. That’s enough. The storm fills his hand, flowing towards the ring. Like Cataclysm, but stronger, wilder, and uncontrollable. Something echoes in his mind. A word, something he doesn’t know.  _ Black Storm. _ It calls to him, wishing to be unleashed. It whispers that it would save his friends, destroy her forever, she would no longer hurt anyone… 

Chat Noir raises his right fist towards Lila’s akumatized form and screams the words.

"Black storm!"

The destructive energy that was raging inside him escapes his fist, forming a bubble of black energy in front of it before exploding in a black beam akin to videogame character’s power shoots through it and engulfs the akuma’s form. Shortly after, it vanishes, leaving gaping holes into buildings and a black statue of ash where she once stood.

He killed her. He killed innocents that were hiding in their homes… He fell on his knees, clutching his head.

"Chat… What happened? Since when can you do this, asks Ladybug, worried.

\- I don’t know… Something inside me… I was so angry, she keeps hurting my friends, she killed my boyfriend… I couldn’t, he sobbed.

\- Please talk to Plagg about this, it looks dangerous…

\- I will… I’m sorry, I should have been more careful…

\- It’s okay, I don’t know what I would have done if she had hurt the people I love… We’ll talk about it later okay? What about some Dupain-Cheng pastries tomorrow evening? It’ll give you time with your boyfriend and to talk with Plagg.

\- Thank you, I’ll be there…"

She picks up the lucky charm she dropped before walking to the statue. She doesn’t seem too phased by the statue, as if she already saw something of the same kind before…A gust of wind blows the statue away, like ashes after a fire. The blue feather and purple butterfly appear, but Chat Noir is too entranced by the scene before him. He killed her. If the cure doesn’t bring her back, she would be gone, for real. He will have murdered someone.

He is a killer. 

Looking up, he sees Luka’s body surrounded by a pond. He looks serene, though black marks scorch his neck where the monster had held him, another reminder of what destruction could do in the wrong hands.

He turns around as Ladybug frees the purified akuma and amok. Her worried eyes met his ashamed ones. He raises his fist for their usual fist bump, but she walks past it and hugs him tightly. Even with her kind words from earlier, he expected her to be disgusted, or even scared of him, scared of the extent of his powers. Once the shock fades, he enlaces his arms around her. A voice in his head echoes through his shattered mind.

_ She doesn’t say anything because she has to work with him to defeat Hawkmoth… Well, does she really need him? She’s the guardian, she could take back Plagg from him and give him to someone more competent… She has plenty of other heroes to choose from anyway… Would Luka react the same way if he knew what he did, or would he be disgusted? Would he break up with him because he’s a monster? He’ll be insulted that you hid being Chat Noir to him. He’ll be mad you tried being the snake when you already were the cat… _

She breaks the hug and throws her lucky charm to the sky calling upon her miraculous cure. Magical ladybugs swarm around them, the streets, fixing everything that has been broken. Lila appears in front of them, sitting on her knees, not as confused as most akumatized victims happen to be after being freed. She stands up and puts on the usual mask she uses when around us.

Adrien completely ignores her, his whole being focused on his boyfriend sitting on the pavement, looking around worriedly, searching for something, or someone. His body turns on autopilot, walking to Luka and picking him up in his arms. The small part of his brain still working reminding him to not give Lila clues about his identity. Ladybug nods at him and he jumps off, his boyfriend safe in his arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the lenght of this, I felt really bad leaving things on a bad ending and I kept writing to get to an happy/bittersweet ending. It's part of the reason why it's one week late. Like I already said, the next prompt will be a follow up to this one to give something more happier or at least some comfort with that hurt.


	15. Day 17: Heart Song

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Follow-up to yesterday's prompt (Injured). Luka discovers his boyfriend's secret superhero life and tries to comfort him from the horrible day that they just experienced.

Chat Noir lands on a nearby rooftop of the Liberty, Luka’s home. He falls to his knees, no longer able to keep his emotions buried inside him. He had lost Luka. He was cataclysmed in front of him. He knew it would be a scene he’ll see in his nightmares for months, maybe years to come. The monster, or himself, holding Luka by his neck and calling on his destructive power to turn him to ash. After failing to save Ladybug 25, 913 times, he had now failed to protect his boyfriend. Not only that, but he had also used his powers to obliterate Lila’s akumatized form and probably tons of innocent civilians. 

Tears fill his eyes as the sun sets behind them. His ring beeps, alerting him of his imminent detransformation, but he doesn’t care. He holds onto Luka, burying his head into his shoulder, the young man’s perfume filling his nostrils. The cat hero’s tears drenching his jacket, he feels arms embracing him, keeping him close. 

Luka softly hums a song he had created when he was young, it always made him felt better so he hopes it does the same for his friend. In some ways, the song reminds him of Adrien’s heart song, and Chat Noir’s. 

He had once noticed the similarities between both blond’s heart songs, but some kind of fog kept him off-key, kept him from finding the perfect harmonies to finish his boyfriend’s song. That same fog starts to disappear as the notes align themselves in his head. 

The way their mannerisms matched, how Adrien and Chat Noir were never seen at the same time, their heart songs forming one beautiful melody of hope, longing, and love. The way the hero was crying on his shoulder and arms clutching his body. He must have felt helpless unable to transform to save him from the akuma. How many more horrors must have he seen as Paris’ hero with Ladybug? How could he have lived with it all without anyone to talk about it other than his kwami and Ladybug, Luka wondered, he would have broken up at some point.

Chat Noir’s ring beeped again and green light flashed over his body, his costume disappearing with it. He didn’t seem to notice or care as he simply hung tighter onto Luka. A black kwami flew out of the ring and landed on Luka’s lap, exhausted and barely looked at him before closing his eyes. Adrien lets go of him with one arm before taking a piece of cheese from his pocket and dropping it next to the kwami who swallows it whole. The blond makes no move to let go of him, and Luka takes him in his arms and manages to stand up.

His boyfriend is heavy, but he should be able to carry him to his bedroom where they will have more privacy to talk… He knows he’s not the best with words, maybe some music could help him? No matter what, Luka knows he’ll stay by his side. They enter his bedroom and he carefully lays him on his bed. He picks up his guitar and sits next to his boyfriend. His green eyes are red and puffy and he looked into his aqua ones. Luka hopes Adrien can see and feel all the love he has for him. He gestures to him to sit on his lap, which he slowly does. Luka then places his guitar in front of Adrien and starts playing his heart song. He had promised him he would play it to him one day, and now that the fog is gone seemed a good time to do it.

"Why aren’t you scared, I’m a monster…, he mumbles, I… I killed Lila…  
\- Ladybug’s cure brought her back, didn’t it?  
\- Yeah but…  
\- Shhh, you’re not a monster, Adrien, you’re the best hero Paris could have asked for. You’re the best loving, caring, funny, smart boyfriend I could have asked for. No matter what they say, anyone would have broken in your shoes. You have some much things to do, it’s amazing you still have time for your friends, for me… Despite everything, you’re always kind, even to those who don’t deserve it… This is who you are Adrien, not a monster."

He gently kisses the top of his head and continues his music, basking in it. He loves Adrien so much, he won’t let people treat him like a monster when he’s the farthest from being one. The soft melody echoes around them, a duet between Adrien’s song and his own answering his boyfriend’s. His fears, his longing for friendship and love, for someone to care for him, Luka’s wish to be there for him, to love him and to go on adventures with him. It’s the song of their hearts.


	16. Day 18: Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Follow-up to day 14 and 15, Luka helps Adrien realize that blood doesn’t make family, the bonds you make with others is. His friends are his family and they won’t give up on him.

Luka is holding me gently in his arms while we listen to the others do karaoke in the background. Alya and Nino against Marinette and Kagami. It makes an explosive mix of competitiveness that Luka agreed we should stay out of for now. Looking through the window, the sun shines brightly and some birds chirping nearby, though they’re mostly deafened by the screams of my friends. I know I could go out with them and that they are my friends, but I’m not ready to go back in public when people will look weirdly at me, judge me and talk behind my back. I grew used to it as it happens when you’re the face of a fashion empire lead by your father… Though when he’s been unmasked as Hawkmoth, the man who terrorized Paris for so long, his fashion empire crumbling with him, people don’t talk so positively of you anymore.

Alya had tried to get all of us to spend the day together and even though I had previously agreed, I realized this morning I was not ready yet to go in public. They all understood and now we’re having a videogames and movies night at Marinette’s. The couch and surrounding living room are filled with blankets, sleeping bags, pillows, and a few of our plushies. The table was covered with plates and food, more than enough for our group of six, but I will not complain. Her parents were kind enough to give us pastries from the bakery and other threats for our little party. I admit I may have eaten too many croissants and macarons. We ordered pizza and other junk food Nino wanted me to try since I’m no longer under a diet. Perks of no longer living with my father I guess…

No father, a dead mother, a faraway aunt and cousin who don’t want anything to do with me… My family was destroyed in one night.   
Luka kisses the top of my head and cuddles me closer to him. I bask in his warmth and his affection, fully aware that I’m touch starved.

"What are you thinking about, mon soleil? You seem a little sad. Do you want me to play something? I brought my guitar.  
\- Thanks, Luka, I was thinking about my father…   
\- I’m sorry, Adrien. You don’t deserve any of what happened, you deserve the best family in the world."

I turn my head and kiss him on the lips, a slow passionate one. I bury my hand in his dark hair as I lean more into him.

Alya makes a puking sound and I turn around to make sure she’s okay.

"Get a bedroom, guys, we don’t want to see you intermingling, she says with the most disgusted expression.  
\- You’re one to talk, miss kissing my boyfriend whenever I can, even the most inappropriate times, replies Marinette.  
\- Hey, no fair, dudette! You and Kagami are always being so lovey-dovey or extremely competitive with each other, we feel like we’re third-wheeling even if we’re together.  
\- Well, that’s nice Nino, now you know how we felt every time we hung out with you but you kept kissing each other and trying to leave us with your little siblings to get some free time, I ask him.  
\- Well, um, when you put it like that…  
\- Nino, you have to defend our honor!  
\- Honor? What honor?"

Marinette high-fives Kagami and Alya throws a cushion at them. "Oh, it’s on!" She turns on her Ladybug mode and I already know Alya and Nino lost. She picks one end of a blanket and the cushion while Kagami takes a long one and holds it like a sword. Nino uses one of the pillows like a shield to protect his girlfriend while she throws plushies at their opponents. Luka lets go of me discreetly and I make my way behind my bro’s fortress. I take the other end of Marinette’s blanket. We lock eyes and we know exactly what to do. 

I roll around and the piece of cloth wraps itself around my friends’ ankles. I check to make sure they won’t get hurt when we make them fall. I nod at my partner and we tug on it, our trap laid. They scream as they land on their butts on pillows and plushies. Marinette, Kagami and I do the usual pound it. I return to Luka and he opens his arms, revealing my plushies of Viperion, Chat Noir, and Ladybug.

"I guessed you didn’t want any of them to get damaged so I kept them safe.  
\- Thank you, Luka, you’re the best. You didn’t want to join in the fight?  
\- Nah, I know I can get you under me anytime I want, he whispers into my ear."

My brain simply stops. Did he just… Oh yeah, he did. With that smirk, he knows what he said. I sit once again on his lap and he cradles me in his arms. He leans his head against mine.

"Are you feeling better now?  
\- Yeah, I guess I already found my family."


	17. Day 19: Flower Language

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luka has planned a lovely evening with Adrien on Valentine's day, he hopes everything will go well.

Today is one of the few rare days Adrien gets to spend as he wants. Today also happens to be Valentine’s Day. I planned our whole evening: I pick him up at school, then we go to this park I found where we see the sun setting behind the Eiffel Tower and we eat picnic while I play guitar for him. I will even play him his heart song. It’s not perfect yet, but I hope he’ll like it. Then we end the evening by walking along the Seine back to his home and we share our first kiss. I have even got his bodyguard on board so he’ll give us some space, which surprised me since I expected him to be stricter. Well, I won’t complain.

It will be a perfect evening. I’m not usually the one to plan romantic stuff, it’s usually more his forte, but I wanted to do something to show how much he means to me. 

I wait for him down the steps to his school, a single red rose in my hand behind me. My guitar on my back. I notice Adrien’s bodyguard standing a few meters away with my backpack and another bag I don’t recognize. Students start to walk out the doors and I spot Nino’s red hat followed by golden hair. My boyfriend’s friend is snatched by his girlfriend and he waves goodbye before disappearing at the corner of the street. Adrien stands in the steps confused as to where the car might be. His brows scrunch up as his confusion grows.

I raise my free hand and wave at him. His expression softens the moment he sees me and his eyes glow like the prettiest of gems. He runs to me excitedly and I meet him halfway. He goes to hug me, but I step back. I see a short flash of hurt and confusion on his face before it morphs to joy as I give him the rose.

"So, what did you plan for our evening?

\- Ts, ts, it’s a surprise, sunshine."

He beamed at me like a child on Christmas Eve, and my heart explodes. He’s so cute! I take his hand in mine and we start walking to our first stop. 

We come across multiple couples and everyone seems happy. The restaurants are filled with people. Others walk with bouquets in their hands. My rose is a little pale in comparison to those enormous bouquets, but I hope our date makes up for it. Adrien’s smile tells me that I’m in the right direction. My hand is a little sweaty in his, though he doesn’t seem to notice, too preoccupied admiring the streets. I cross my fingers hoping Hawkmoth won’t akumatize anyone today, a heartbroken lover on Valentine’s day must not be that hard to find. My boyfriend turns to me, face still glowing.

"Will you play something, he asks? I know you always carry your guitar with you, but I really like it when you play for me…

\- I told you to not ask any questions, don’t you like surprises?

\- Well, yours yes, not my father’s, he replies dryly."

Gabriel had wanted to send Adrien on a fake date with some girl on Valentine’s day. The girl was a high businessman’s daughter and he wanted to strengthen the bond between their companies. The aftermath wasn’t pretty and the girl in question ended up akumatized when she learned that Adrien was already in a relationship with a guy and Gabriel, the company, was too old school to allow the face of its brand to date a guy. 

We arrive at the park and I borrow my bag from the Gorilla who gives the bag to Adrien. I lay a blanket on the ground next to a tree so we’ll be able to lean on it to watch the sunset behind the Eiffel Tower. We sit next to each other facing the sun. The light makes Adrien’s hair shine like gold and his eyes sparkle. No matter how many times I see it, it always inspires me when composing my music. He’s my sun warming and shining in my heart. I blink and I realize that I’ve lost myself in his eyes once again. I place the box with the sandwiches between us with the water bottles and juice boxes. 

A couple laughs nearby. There are candles lit between them surrounded by what looks like an elaborate lunch with salads, croissants, and other stuff I can’t make out from afar. Compared to them, my torn blanket with holes, the basic sandwiches I made and the water bottles look incredibly cheap. Even more for someone like Adrien who lives in luxury…

A soft hand caresses my cheeks and turns my head. My aqua eyes meet his emerald one again. Heat creeps up my cheeks but I don’t really care. His other hand is behind his back holding something.

"I love it, Luka, it’s perfect. As long as I get to spend time with you, I know it will be great.

\- Thank you, Adrien, but you deserve so much more…

\- The time you spent to prepare this is worth more than any amount of money I have. I’ll always cherish anything you make yourself. Here, it’s for you! You may be able to speak through music, but I can use flowers to tell you how much you mean to me."

He reveals a bouquet of roses, each a different color. From reds to blues, it may not be the best mix of colors, but I don’t care, it’s the prettiest I’ve seen. 

He looks at me sheepishly, though his face morphs to delight as I smile warmly at him.

"Thank you, Adrien, they’re beautiful…

\- I’m glad you like them, they weren’t easy to find. Most florists only had red ones. Do you… you know… want to know what the colors mean?

\- Of course, I was hoping you’d tell me."

He looks so ecstatic that I’m scared the remnants of my heart will shatter again.

" So, the red ones are for love. It’s the more common one we see on Valentine’s Day. 

\- I love you too, I reply as I pick up my guitar while he holds the bouquet. What about the blue ones?

\- I love you more! Blue is mystery and intrigue. It sounds ominous, but it reminded me of how free I am with you and the unknown future our relationship will bring. Deep in my heart, I know that as long as we’re together, I’ll be happy and loved.

\- You make me happy too, Adrien. Those are orange, right?

\- Yes! They represent passion and enthusiasm. They’re also the complementary color to blue. Thinking of you always brightens my day, even in the darkest times, and I may like fencing and other things, but I’m passionate about you.

\- You’re the enthusiastic one though, I add with a wink, and the last ones are?

\- Oh, they’re coral! It’s close to white, but they mean desire, my burning desire for you.

\- That’s amazing Adrien, I could never have asked for a better bouquet of roses on Valentine’s Day."

Without realizing it, our faces have moved close, really close. My heart beats to the rhythm of his heart, to the rhythm of his music. A voice echoes through it, a hopeful message. 

_ Kiss me _ . 

I close my eyes leaning forward. I barely feel the edge of my guitar press against my chest. My nose grazes his as I gently tip my head to the side. Our lips meet in an explosion of warmth and love. I caress his cheek with my hand and I slowly break the kiss. 

Eyes still closed; I feel his breath on my skin as our foreheads touch. The world slowly comes back to me, the cars roaming the streets, birds chirping in the tree, people talking and laughing. Adrien’s hand covering mine on his cheek. I softly look at him, amazed once again by the love emanating from him. I’m honored to be able to bask in it so regularly. He deserves the world, and if he says I’m his, I’ll make sure to be worthy of it.

Adrien takes one of the coral roses and tucks it gently in my hair.

"There’s only one thing I wanted for Valentine’s Day, Luka, and it’s you."


	18. Day 20: Cuddles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien gets back home after a late class for some family time.

After a late-night science class with my university students, I pick up my daughter from the Dupain-Chengs. She was sleeping as I carefully took her from her adoptive grandmother’s arms. The drive how went smoothly in the empty parisian streets. She always has been a heavy sleeper since we discovered she likes purring sounds. Plagg escaped my pocket once the door closed and curled himself on her belly, his soft rumble barely audible with the car’s engine.

Opening the door to our apartment with one hand, I’m surprised by the silence greeting me. I’m usually greeted by music or excited screams. Luka loves to play with the kids, so do I. We both make sure to always keep time for both of them in our schedules, whether it is Myka’s drum lessons or Émilie’s painting time. 

Luka is sitting on our couch with a mop of dark hair emerging of a pile on blankets cradled in his arms. It moves a little and a head pops out of it, revealing Myka’s smiling face. His bright aqua eyes see me and he beams at me, jumping on my husband’s lap.

"Papa! Papa! Daddy said he’d take me with him to his concert next week! I’m going to be a rock star too!  
\- That’s great, Myka, you will rock that scene, I know it, I reply fondly."

Carrying Émilie’s sleeping form in my arms, I sit next to them and lean on Luka’s shoulder. She stirs and clutches my shirt with her little fists. I take one of the many blankets gathered by my son to wrap it around his sister. Her blond hair tickles my arm as I make sure she stays warm. I kiss my husband on the lips and ruffle the boy’s messy hair. The moonlight makes his hair shine.

Myka holds out another to me, his face the best imitation of kitty eyes I’ve ever seen, though Luka says mine is better.

"Can we cuddle together? My bed feels empty.  
\- Of course, my little prince, anytime you want, I reply opening my free arm to him."

He snuggles between me and Luka, burying himself under my arm. Luka covers us with a green blanket with black pawprints. He then reaches behind my back to hold me closer to him. It doesn’t take long before Myka’s snores fill the room with his sister’s soft breaths.

My eyelids grow heavier by the second and I join my two children to the world of dreams. The last thing I remember is Luka humming a lullaby. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This prompt is really short, but I hope there's enough fluff to compensate. Émilie's name is obvious, but Myka is based on the singer Mica and ends in "ka" to continue Luka's family tradition.


	19. Day 21: Denial

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien decides to come out to his father and tell him about his boyfriend Luka that he loves very much. Nothing could go wrong, right? Knowing Gabriel, everything will go just fine.
> 
> I'm very sarcastic.

I always try to believe that deep down, my father loves me. That this cold and distant behavior he exhibits is due to his grief from losing Mother. I know a lot of people say that I look a lot like my mother, maybe it’s hard for him to look at me without being reminded of her? His absence on most holidays or days at this point is because he burying himself into his work, even if the results don’t come, to be honest. Marinette has designed pieces that are better than what he did recently. Then, he fills my schedule with Chinese lessons, piano practice, and fencing. It could be to prepare me to inherit Gabriel, even if I don’t really want to… If it were only me, I would like to be a teacher. Science or maths could be nice, though languages are interesting too… I even told Luka that I would not mind being a stay at home father for our kids if we ever have any.

Luka. That’s another thing. We love each other very much, I would do anything for him and I believe he would do the same, but we keep our relationship a secret. Except for a few of our friends, no one knows that we are in a relationship. I haven’t come out to father yet, and I would like to tell him in person rather than he learns it from the news or a gossip magazine. 

So here I am, in front of the door to his office, after nearly two weeks of anxious waiting since getting my appointment that I requested with him. Nathalie scheduled it at 16:30, after school, and before my Chinese lesson.

"It can’t really go that bad, right?" I ask my kwami. "It’s just that I like both girls and boys and that I currently have a boyfriend who I like very much. There are a lot of LGBT+ people in fashion and here at Gabriel, he can’t be homophobic."

"I hate to break it to you, kid, but to some people, having a gay employee or a bisexual son, it’s not the same thing. You should know, you read multiple stories online. Also, your father isn’t known to be the most accepting person when it comes to you… He wanted you to end your friendship with red cap boy because  _ he wasn’t a good influence on you _ ." Plagg replies that the last part imitating my father’s voice."

I’m surprised Plagg had this much to say, though I know that he cares a lot, even if he doesn’t show it much. Though, what he said doesn’t do much to reassure me… He mainly said the same as Nino, Luka, Kagami, and Marinette said…

Taking what I have left of courage, I knock on the door and wait to be allowed in. I hear his voice shortly after. 

This is it… I turn the doorknob and push the door open. I slowly walk in; the cold air surrounding Father makes me feel so small.

He keeps staring at Mother’s painting behind his desk, barely acknowledging my presence. 

"I’m on a tight schedule, Adrien, what did you have to say that needed an appointment so soon?"

No words have escaped my mouth, but he already sounds unpleased and disappointed.

"Well, um… Father, I’m bisexual…" I nearly flinch as the words echo in the icy room.

\- Did you ask for a meeting for such a trivial thing? You’re wasting my time…

\- I have a boyfriend!" 

It came out more like a shout than a normal speaking tone and I am afraid of his reaction even more. He stays silent facing the painting so I try to plead my cause. 

"His name is Luka, we love each other a lot… I’m sorry I kept my relationship secret from you, but I wanted to figure my feelings with him before going public…

\- You will end things with him immediately. I will not allow you to stain the company’s image by dating such a lousy unlawful young man. I expected better from you, Adrien. I did not raise you to be fooled by gold diggers like him.

\- He’s not like that, I know he likes me a lot. If you were to meet him, you would…

\- Enough! You will end your relationship with him, or I will send Nathalie to his house with a restraining order. I will select your future romantic interests so you will not further damage our opportunities in the world.

\- But it would do great publicity with the LGBT+ community if they knew that Gabriel’s main model is bisexual…

\- Absolutely not. You’d damage our sales in more than half of the world for idiots who get satisfied with bread crumbs they’re offered.

\- I can’t deny that part of myself, it would be like lying…

\- You said you are bisexual, if my knowledge is correct, it means that you like both women and men, correct?

\- Yes, father…

\- Then you will still have  _ feelings _ for the partners I’ll choose for you. You already derailed my plans with the Tsurugi, it will not happen again.

\- We realized we worked better as friends.

\- Enough, go to your room and make sure to end things with that boy or I will do it."

Did he even listen to what I said? It’s only the same as usual: be the perfect boy that he always needed, conceal, don’t feel my emotions, hide my secrets. Well, I love Luka, and the world will know. I feel Plagg in my pocket

"No.

\- Adrien, stop this nonsense! You will do as I say, now go to your room or I’ll take you out of public school.

\- I won’t, Father. I’m seventeen now, eighteen next week. You no longer control me. I thought that you loved me, yet you only care about your company. Luka cares about me and what I want.

\- I’m giving you money and a fashion empire!

\- I don’t want it! You never asked what I want!

\- Then you’ll make mistakes, you’ll get hurt, you will humiliate me!

\- So? All of the other parents I’ve met eat most of their meals with their children, they try to spend time together, they try to comfort them, not tell then to conceal everything!

\- You are not most children, you are an Agreste! You have to act like one!

\- Not for long, I’ll take Luka’s name when we get married. I’m done, goodbye father."

The urge to slam the door is strong, but I let it close itself instead. I walk to my bedroom, opening the door with no intent of staying there. For such an immense room filled with games, movies, books, the pile of things I gather on my bed is small. Marinette’s lucky charm, she gave it to me when we trained for the Ultimate Mecha strike competition. It was one of the few times I spent alone with her and she was not stuttering as much as usual. The Plagg puppet he made when he escaped for Nooroo’s birthday. I was scared to death that day, but I kept the sock puppet because it looks funny and it shows that Plagg is not only destruction, he can make things too. The anonymous love letter I got for Valentine’s Day on my first day of school. I now know it was from Marinette, but we both moved on, her to Kagami and me to Luka. My plushies of Ladybug, Viperion, Chat Noir, and Carapace I commissioned Marinette once I saw hers. They were too cute and I needed a few of them. A few of the merch I had bought in my Ladybug phase, and everything I could find of Viperion: a shirt and an action figure. After our reveal, I felt a little bad of owning so much Ladybug themed stuff, but then she admitted the real reason for the photographs and magazines of me in her bedroom. It was a weird moment for both of us. I put the rest of the hero-themed stuff in a box to send to Alya, I’m sure she will enjoy all the limited editions I got my hands on back then. The rest of the pile consists of all the gifts my friends and my boyfriend gave me. The blue scarf I got on my birthday. At first, I believed it was from Father, but I learned recently that Marinette was the one to make it. Since then, she’d also given me a beanie and mittens to go with it. The CDs Nino gave me with his remixes and playlists. There is also one or two sweaters I "borrowed" Luka with no intention of returning them. They are too soft and comfy; they remind me of him. I put one on and I already feel better, it’s as if he’s hugging me.

I send him a quick text to let him know how everything went. I quickly put back my phone in my pocket, not ready for his pity. I put everything in another box next to Alya’s. I had brought empty boxes in the eventuality that things would go wrong, but I hoped Father would have reacted differently. Why do I always get my hopes up with him if the only thing I’ve been is disappointed and hurt every single time? I feel like I ask for crumbs but he can barely give me atoms and even then, it’s tied to conditions and ulterior motives… 

I look aside to see Plagg filling his own box with dirty socks, multiple wheels of camembert, and other expensive cheeses that were stored in his cabinet. I hear him grumbling a few choice words that I guess are destined to my Father and it makes me smile. He doesn’t like to show it often, but he cares about me. Somehow, I learned more from him than my own father. He zips in and out of the carboard box with his precious things. Smiling, I turn back to my own.

"Ready to go, Plagg?

\- Yeah, I’m done with this place. You sure you’re not forgetting anything?

\- No…"

I pile the three boxes and manage to hold them in my arms. Working out and a side job as a superhero help develop your muscles. My kwami discreetly opens my bedroom door allowing me to step into the cold entrance hall. 

Nathalie barely looks at me. If she feels remorse or pain of seeing me go, she hides it behind her usual stern expression. I nod at her and she steps aside to open the door for me. Heavy grey clouds greet me outside as Nathalie closes the door.

"Take care, Adrien."

It was barely audible with the city’s noise, but my enhanced senses allowed me to hear it. I smirk rolling my eyes: she couldn’t even say it to me directly. At least she cared a little. I would be lying if I said it doesn’t hurt coming from the woman who raised me since Mother disappeared.

My bodyguard is waiting next to the car and he opens the door when he sees me. I lightly shake my head. He stops me as I walk past him. He takes the boxes and carefully deposits them on the ground. My brows are creased as I don’t understand what he is doing. His imposing figure stands in front of me and I’m a little intimidated. Even by hitting a growth spurt with puberty and towering above most of my friends, except Luka who simply grew even taller, I’m smaller than him. He gently embraces me in a tight hug. Once my surprise fades, I return the hug. I feel like I’m the 4-year-old he needs to protect from the crowds and ill-intentioned people again. He lets me go and I notice a few tears gathering in his eyes. He may be silent, but he’s always been more expressive than Father and Nathalie. I pick up my boxes once again and smile at him as I keep going toward the gate. 

Walking away from the mansion, from where I spent most of my time up until I became Chat Noir feels odd. As much as I wanted to leave and be free, to experience the world, I never expected it would be in those conditions. 

I spot Luka waiting on the other side smiling warmly at me. His bright aqua eyes filled with love locks on mine. AS long as we’re together, I know I will be happy. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for another more angsty prompt. I tried adding some cute and fluffy moments to compensate. The next one will be cuteness and fluff.


	20. Day 22: Recital

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luka has a solo for his school's concert, but Adrien couldn't make it.

The light in the room were closed, leaving the public in darkness. As my eyes get used to the darkness, I make out the single stool on the stage. This is it. My body turns on autopilot and walks to it, guitar in hand. I feel my friends from Kitty section and the others looking at me and cheering, but my hears are deaf. The heartbeat that I’m looking for is nowhere to be found…

He said he could come, but there must have been a change of plan as usual. A surprise lesson, photoshoot, interview or whatnot. I knew coming into our relationship that it was bound to happen more often than not, but I hoped he would be able to show up to our concert, at least for my solo number.

Most students don’t get to have solos during our school recital, we are usually grouped by year, but my teacher heard me practice a song on the guitar in my first year and she tried to convince me to do a solo number since then. I caved this year when Adrien showered me with compliments until I agreed. I didn’t have the strength to resist his pleading emerald eyes with a small pout. It’s surprising how good he is at kitty eyes.

As I sit on the stool, I spot Marinette, Juleka, Rose and a few others, but no blond in sight.

I close my eyes to hide my disappointment. My teacher in the small earphone tells me to start.

My hand hovers the cords of my instrument, unsure of what to do. The only thing I see in my head is his gold hair, his bright green eyes, his laugh, his smile when he hangs out with his friends. Adrien occupies all my thoughts.

A slow rhythm echoes with them, a soft melody like waves on a beach. A call for freedom, for love. It’s a call of a bird to be let out of his cage to spread his wings. It’s Adrien’s heart song. He may not be there, but I’ll play it for him. He will always be in my heart no matter how far he may be.

I follow its rhythm, the beats I know so well, that I practiced for so long to get them perfectly right. My music fills the otherwise quiet room as I play my boyfriend’s song. Each note embers of my love for him. I reveal the Adrien hiding behind the mask: funny, kind, caring, genuine, the Adrien hidden for interviews for a more profitable persona.

The last note echoes in the gymnasium, slowly fading to silence. I could have kept going, the song in no way complete, only a glimpse into Adrien’s heart. The room explodes in thunder as people stand for an ovation. I slowly open my eyes and I’m blinded by the spotlights.

There, in the middle of the crowd, stands a green-eyed young man cheering louder than the others. My eyes lock with his as I get lost in emeralds.

He came in the end.


	21. Day 23 & 11: Feeling under the weather/ Kwami Swap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After all the stress from the events of the previous weeks, Adrien caught a bad cold. His boyfriend and the kwamis are worried for him. They search for a solution.

Adrien buries himself in my bed, now our bed, as I check the kitchen for medicine that could help with his cold. All the stress from the reveals, running in the cold rain, fighting and arresting his own father, finding his mother’s body in a coffin, he was bound to get sick, it was written in the stars. 

His coughs echo between the walls of the houseboat and I can’t help but worry. He was always in an over sanitized and clean environment and now he lives with us on the Liberty, the kingdom of disorder and messes. Maybe we should clean more? Plagg and Sass phase through the doors also looking for something to help my boyfriend get better. Why doesn’t my mother keep medicine around here? I know that Juleka and I rarely get sick and it would be irrational to keep something we don’t need when we have limited space, but still. Most of our friends are busy with the media and the police so none of them could be of help, and Jules is probably busy with Rose right now. I take a glass and fill it with warm water before adding a spoon of honey.

A particularly rough cough has me running back to my bedroom. Adrien sits on the bed, blankets loosely draped around him, his eyes so small I’m not even sure that he’s seeing anything. We need something, quickly. Both Kwamis hover each of my shoulders looking as worried as I am. Right, the Miraculouses. I’m sure Marinette would understand.

“Will you be alright if I leave for a bit? I’ll go to the drug store to pick up something for you. We could have gone to the clinic if people would not have swarmed us to harass you with their stupid questions…” I ask him.  
“I’m Chat Noir, I’ve faced worse…” He barely finished his sentence that he’s thrown into another coughing fit.

Plagg looks at me, worry obvious in his eyes. He looks torn about something as his eyes darts between me and my boyfriend.

“I really hate doing this, but maybe scales should stay here…” The cat kwami mumbles.  
“I can’t, I need to go get medicine for Adrien!” I reply, offended by his suggestion.  
“No, I meant Sass. You’re fast as Viperion, but you could be faster… I don’t want to leave him alone, but the faster we get medicine, the sooner my kitten will feel better.”  
“Wait, you’re suggesting that we switch?” Adrien says, his voice hoarse.   
“I don’t like it either, but Guitar boy will be quicker and sneakier than as Viperion and he’ll get less attention than Viperion wandering alone, which would mean that you are an easy target since you would be alone."

I understand where he’s coming from, but Adrien already lost so much, I don’t want to take his Miraculous even if only for a few minutes. They have been through so much together; it feels wrong to take them apart. He coughs again and I sit next to him, offering him the glass of water. He takes it and sips slowly the liquid as I lace my arm on his shoulders, keeping him close to me.

He takes my hand and I feel something metallic between our palms. He then slowly retreats it, burying himself in the blankets. The black cat miraculous shines in my hand, turning pitch black as the camouflage fades. I realize that Plagg has disappeared, leaving only my Kwami.

"Stay with him, will you Sass? I don’t want to leave Adrien alone…"  
"Of course, master Luka. It would not be the first time he uses my miraculous."

I look up at him with resolve before sliding off the bracelet from my arm and onto my boyfriend’s. I kiss his forehead, a promise of coming back as soon as possible. Standing up, I slide the ring on my finger, the same one that I hope will bear the sign of our love in a not so far away future. Plagg reappears in front of me in a flash of green light. He wastes no time and goes give a hug to his chosen’s forehead. He usually does it on the nose, but considering all the snot in the area, it was better if he didn’t. I don’t even know if Kwamis can get sick... He flies back to me, his little face scrunched in worry.

"I guess you already know the words, make it quick please…"  
"Of course, Plagg, I’ll go as fast as I can, don’t worry. Plagg, claws out!"

I don’t waste time doing a little dance as I usually do as Viperion as the magic transforms my body. The green light fades, leaving me in a tight black costume. I turn around to go on deck and I catch my reflection in the mirror.

As I expected, the suit is pitch black like Adrien’s but my arms are dark grey and some lime green accents make my eyes pop even more. Similarly, as Viperion, my pupils take on a more slit-like appearance. Two black ears stand on top of my head. Plates of armor cover my shoulders, my chest, and forearms. My hair darkened and the usual blue highlights turned green. I turn around slightly and I see stripes on my back and continues on a black tail. It swishes behind my legs, but unlike Chat Noir, it seems to be made of fur. The silver staff rests slightly over the tail. My gloves have green claws.

"You look good."

His voice brings me back to Earth.

"Thanks, but you’re the handsome cat, not me. I prefer my scales anyway."  
"Well, you’re in luck…" He’s caught in another coughing fit before he finishes what he was saying.

I give him back the glass of water, which he takes gladly. It’s not as warm as it was, so I jog to the kitchen to refill it. The smell of honey fills my nostrils and it’s kind of overwhelming how much more I can smell… I walk back to him with a steaming glass. I kiss his forehead again before opening my bedroom window. "I’ll be back, don’t worry. Try to get some rest, my sunshine."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for the delay, my month of July has been pretty eventful in my personal life and I kept doubting myself a lot. I regrouped some of the remaining prompts since some of them fit well together, like those two. I already have next chapter/prompt written, I just have to edit.
> 
> Thank you all for the likes and comments, it means a lot to me!


	22. Day 24: Beautiful Mess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien has nightmares but Luka is there for him.

Slowly waking up after a good night of sleep with my boyfriend, I squeeze him in my arms and as I lean down to kiss him on his head, my face meets a warm soft pillow instead. Blinking my eyes open, I don’t see his golden locks nor the rest of him. The blankets are rolled to the bottom of the mattress. The kwamis’ bed is empty, which means that they both must be with him. I’m not entirely surprised since he used to wake up so early for photoshoots and other useless stuff his father had him do besides everything. Old habits are hard to break, just as it’s hard not to fearfully look to the sky when you hear people fighting or your instincts telling you to run away from loud crashes and screams. My stomach would not knot in worry if it were not for his recurring nightmares.

Paris may be free from Hawkmoth, just like Adrien should be free from his father’s grasp, but nothing is ever that simple. Even if the man is in jail, Adrien still has to deal with his trauma and past abuse from both sides of his life. He’s seen some horrible things as Chat Noir and even died too many times for my liking, even though he had to do it to save the day. Marinette told me he tried 25,913 times as the snake before giving up… Now knowing it was his father all along... If only he could see how amazingly strong he is...

A soft sugary perfume enters my nostrils as I enter the kitchen to see only Juleka and Rose cooking, Adrien nowhere to be seen. Both are in pyjamas with aprons. Juleka’s dark purple contrasts Rose’s light pink apron and pyjamas just like everything they wear. The girls spot me looking confused. 

“He’s on deck, I think he had nightmares again…” Juleka says.

“Yeah, he tried hiding it with his model smile, but looking at pictures of his modeling with Marinette for so long, we can see the difference…” Rose adds sadly.

“I’ll go check up on him, thanks.”

Wasting no time, I walk up the steps to the deck, but the moment faint sobs reach my ears, instinct takes control and I rush to their source: a mop of messy blond hair with blotchy green eyes. He looks up to me, with tear streaks staining his cheeks. He looks so small, I’m afraid to accidentally crush him with a single wrong move. I carefully cradle him in my arms and I lay his head on my shoulder.

“I’m sorry that you have to see me like this… I should be stronger and it shouldn’t affect me that much… It was just a nightmare…” he mumbles between sobs.

“No, Adrien, let it out. What you’ve been taught to do, keep it all inside, it only hurts you. I’m here for you if you need me…”

“I know, but I’m Chat Noir, I have to be strong…”

I take him by the shoulders and gently make him look me in the eyes.

“Adrien, strength has nothing to do with hiding your feelings. That’s toxic and hurtful. Strength is accepting them and asking for help when you need it. Even if it’s not me, Marinette, Nino, or any of our friends, so many people that are there to help you… You’re so strong Adrien, never doubt it. So many would have chosen the easy option and helped their parents even if what they did is wrong, but not you. You stood up to your father, defeated him with Ladybug, even though it would shatter your entire world. You’ve seen so many atrocities as Chat Noir or as the wielder of the snake, anyone would have trauma about it…”

Tears fill his eyes once again, but a small smile graces his lips, a ray of sunshine in the storm.

“I’m such a mess… but thank you, I’ll try to not forget…”

“You’re my beautiful mess and I’ll always remind you.” I reply as I hug him tightly.

The morning sun pierces through the clouds, it’s light spreading everywhere, chasing the grey of earlier. His shoulders relax as I soothingly caress them. Just like we say,  _ il y a toujours du soleil après la pluie. _ Adrien will get to shine again, I’m certain of it, and I’ll be there with him every step of the way.


	23. Day 25 & 26: Laughter and Distraction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luka is trying to do some research for his homework, but his boyfriend wants attention.

Adrien dramatically yawns in my bed as I open another page on my computer. He stretches and tries to push my pencil off the edge of my desk. I catch the pencil before it falls and swat his hand away. I glare at him before returning to my computer. We had this huge research project assigned for next week and I have been very excited about it. I chose the effects on music on people as my topic. Adrien suggested I bring my guitar in class to do a demonstration as if he didn’t know that I always have it with me.

He stretches again and grabs my arm, tugging on it lightly.

“Luka…You have already spent one hour on it, can’t you take a break?” He pleads.  
“I could, but I would like to get this part done first. With Kitty Section’s practices, the required interviews and photoshoots by your father, I don’t know how much time I will have left to work on it.”

He pouts and shifts his body so his head rests on my lap. He secretly tries to push my laptop away, but I catch his wrist. I bring it to my lips and kiss it softly. Sometimes, he’s such a cat…

“We’ll have all the time in the world once I finish this, my love, just be patient.”  
“Easier said than done…” He mumbles.

I shuffle his golden hair, giving it a wilder look, before returning to my screen. An article praises the benefits of listening to music catches my attention. I open it and skim over to find interesting information. Another result speaks of what music tastes can tell us about someone. I go to click it, but someone squeezes himself in between me and my computer on the desk. 

His green eyes sparkle with mischief as a grin forms on his lips, he’s proud of himself. His head over my lap, I’m not entirely sure of his intentions. We never talked about those kinds of things previously… He continues climbing until he sits on my lap. I reach behind him and close the laptop. Thinking that he won, he leans in for a kiss.

Unluckily for him, I won’t allow him to have it his way. He needs to be punished.

I push him off of me into the mattress and I crawl over him, imprisoning him between my arms and legs. His eyes grow wide as he realizes what is going to happen. 

My hands dart to his armpits and his belly, his weaknesses, and I tickle him mercilessly. He squirms trying to escape, but he’s my prisoner now. He has been caught in my trap. His laugh echoes in the rooms of the Liberty.

Once I’m satisfied and he calms down, awareness of my position dawns on me. I look down at him worried to see him uncomfortable. A soft pink colors his cheeks as his eyes meet mine. I lean down and crash my lips on his as my hand caresses his chin. 

I have to admit, he’s the best distraction.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finished writing all the prompts! I only have editing left (no betas because I didn't find any) so I should get to posting them in the next few days! There are two big ones coming, the next one and the last one, I think? There's 3 left since I grouped the remaining prompts. Thank you all for your kudos and likes, it means the world to me!


	24. Day 12 & 27: Enchanted & Cats

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Long ago, a forest flourished in the lands of France, but those woods were said to be cursed. Whoever got lost in it, became one with spirits and viewed as a monster by humans. Gabriel Agreste lost his beloved wife to those spirits and he swore revenge. One day, he and his group managed to capture one of the monsters. He would have never believed that his only son would betray him and free the beast. Adrien ran away in the forest, away from his old life and everything he knew.

The forest was dense with trees, their leaves hiding the sky from view. The setting sun cast long shadows everywhere, plunging the woods in darkness. Rays of light scattered by the leaves sparkled on the ground. Rocks covered by lichens and tree roots were surrounded by mushrooms, dead leaves, and various other plants. Some butterflies waltzed between the trees in a magical dance, oblivious to the world around them. Wild animals could be spotted, from deers to squirrels, wandering about freely. A young deer bowed down to feed on some herbs while a fox nibbled on berries. The birds’ chirping echoed accompanied by the roar of a small waterfall while others happily used their wings to race their flying meals.

A young man ran between the trees, his footsteps breaking the melody of the wilderness. The animals scattered away from the intruder. He dodged tree stumps, branches, rocks with ease with his athletic body. His golden hair danced around his head, reflecting the little sunlight still penetrating the cover of the trees giving him sort of a glowing halo. A ripping sound was heard as a branch ripped his shirt and cut his shoulder. He cursed, but he didn't stop.

Looking behind him, he saw no trace of his pursuers, his father’s trackers and hunters. In retrospect, he should have known that Gabriel Agreste would be mad if he freed the trapped man. Deep down, Adrien knew it had been the right thing to do, no one deserved to be locked in a cage to be displayed to greedy old men like an object. His decision had been a cataclysm on his life, losing everything because of it, but he didn’t regret it one bit. The man gave more attention and care to Adrien than Gabriel ever did.

His name was Viperion and Adrien swore that he had never seen a man more beautiful. Many girls and women had claimed that he was a gorgeous young man with a toned body from hunting and service for the king, but he felt like he paled in comparison. He remembered well the man’s traits. Broad yet slender shoulders covered with teal scales. The scales accented his muscles. A gigantic tail grew from his back. His black hair had teal tips that had amazed Adrien as he was not aware that changing hair color was possible. The man’s eyes were slits just like a snake and a hypnotizing yellow. Yet, he played his harp so wonderfully, his music was even more hypnotizing than his eyes. Every time Adrien had listened to him, he was entranced by it, yet he felt safe, comfortable, and somehow, home. He hadn’t felt that way since his mother disappeared into the same cursed woods. 

His father had warned him from the forest's inhabitants, depicting them as monsters and horrors from the deepest parts of Hell, yet Adrien couldn’t help but think that he was wrong. If they all looked like Viperion, his father’s henchmen were the monsters, not the cursed people.

Darkness grew around him as the sun continued to set, giving in to the night. As he ran deeper in the woods, fireflies danced around him. Music notes echoed between the trees in harmony with nature. It called to him. The blond slowed down and walked towards its source. His steps brought him to a wall of bushes, though the music was loud, loud enough to be heard over the rumble of a waterfall. The light bugs swirled around his body and he felt someone or something watching over him. He stepped forward, pushing the bushes aside, their leaves and branches scratching his arms, but he barely noticed, too spellbound by what he was seeing.

Viperion was sitting on a rock at the bottom of the waterfall. Eyes closed, his long fingers strummed his lyre. His body was covered by water droplets, which glistened gold under the light, highlighting his musculature and scales. His eyes followed the man’s arms before noticing a turquoise bracelet on his wrist. His tail circled the rock and waved in the pond to the rhythm of the melody.

To say Adrien was stunned paled in comparison to what he was feeling. He knew he could keep looking at him forever. Viperion opened his eyes, as if he could have heard the blond’s thoughts.

“Like what you see?” He smirked at the intruder.

“I… Um… “ He was speechless. He knew he didn’t belong there, that he was a monster just like his father’s crew. He hunted and chased innocents because they were different…

“You can come closer, you know? I don’t bite… well, not usually.”

Adrien stepped closer to him, his boots soaking lukewarm water and mud. After a few steps, they got stuck and his feet slipped out of them, but he didn’t care. Like a siren’s singing, Adrien was drawn to him. Is it normal to be this attracted to another man, he wondered? His mind threw the question away. Normal didn’t matter anymore.

Viperion chuckled as the blond tumbled into the water, his clothes now dripping wet. The taller boy walked to him and helped him stand up. Adrien took his hand and yelped when he pulled, his face crashing onto the reptile man’s chest.

The scales were surprisingly soft, Adrien expected them to be rougher, though the pectorals underneath were firm and comfortable. Their warmth spread to his cheek and his face. The blond could feel his heartbeats and his chest rising as he inhaled. Viperion snaked his arms around him, keeping him close. Adrien’s cheeks heated up when he looked up, meeting his yellow-green slitted eyes. He slightly lowered his gaze to his pink lips. Noticing his attention shifting, Viperion smirked. Up this close, he could see his teeth bore fangs and his tongue was forked. The blond blushed even harder when his thoughts wandered to how it would feel to kiss him and to sense the sharp teeth with his tongue.

Viperion leaned down and whispered into his ear.

“You know, I don’t usually have this much of an effect on people… You’re cute. I’m glad you came.”

The blond’s cheeks darkened even more as he stepped backward from him, if it was possible. The cold greeted him, making him miss Viperion’s warmth.

“So, ready for your new life with us?”

“My new life...What do you mean?”

“Well, it’s not the cursed wood, as I’m sure that you’re aware. _Whoever gets lost in these woods shall become one with the spirits._ ”

“Wait, I’ll grow scales like you?”

“Um, probably not… You seem more like a mammal, but who knows? Now strip down, you cannot keep anything from your old life.”

“What?! Strip down? But you…” Sputtered Adrien.

“No, I mean, you can keep your pants, but no armor, no rich clothing, nothing superficial. It’ll be useless now.”

“Oh… Could I keep this ring? It’s the last thing I have from my mother…” He asked, lightly tugging on his chain that held the ring.

“I’m sorry, but it’s not for me to decide, you will have to see with the spirits...”

“Okay, so how do I meet those spirits?”

Adrien felt a twinge of regret, thinking of his old friends, his father, but he crushed it. They all hunted innocents only because they couldn’t understand their differences.

“Are you sure that I deserve… this? I did help my father hunt you and your friends… I don’t think I could forgive myself if I were in your shoes…”

“ _Adrien_ , out of all of us, you deserve a second chance the most. You were raised by a horrible man, who forced you to do horrible things. That wasn’t you…” The way he said his name melted Adrien’s heart. He placed his right hand on the blond’s chest, near his heart. His blush crept up once again. This, there, is you. With us, you’ll get to be who you really are, free from those chains placed on you. You belong with us, don’t ever doubt it. Now go, I’ll wait for you.”

Viperion helped him take off his wet shirt, his hands caressing Adrien’s muscles. The sky was pitch black with hundreds of shiny little stars, but they didn’t sparkle like his eyes looking at the reptile man. At their feet, the pond seemed to glow a lilac hue. The fireflies swirled around him as if dancing. As Viperion left, the blond was struck by loneliness and longed to get back to him.

Bushes shook as something passed through them, ruffling their leaves. Black cats emerged from the woods and as they stepped into the water, it turned a deep purple. Their eyes glowed bright unnatural green and focused on him. He shivered as the wind seemed to rise, yet the trees remained untouched. 

The felines continued walking forward, unbothered by the water as they seemed to walk on it.

“It has been a long time since I had a little kitten…”

The cats spoke in the same ethereal voice, as if they were one and the same. It sounded mocking and mischievous.

“Who are you? What do you want?”

“Well, you are going to be cursed, duh. Didn’t you run away from your father straight into the _cursed_ forest?”

“Well, yeah…”

“And I chose you. You should be happy. It’s the greatest honor to be a black cat. All of my chosen have that touch about them that makes them the best... ”

“Aren’t they bad luck?”

“Nah, it’s just something humans made up, they’re so stupid.”

“Hey! I’m not stupid!”

“You didn’t see yourself moping and being useless for scaley boy?”

“Well, I mean, he’s pretty good looking…and kind… His music is so good too!”

“Blargh, enough with that mopey mushy lovey stuff! I’m not Tikki. Eurgh. Why did I choose a lovesick kitten…”

“Wait, what is going to happen?”

“You are going to be cursed by me.”

The felines started to walk around him in a circle, as if he was their prey. Adrien gulped. They started running and blurred together, seemingly growing bigger the more they ran. Adrien tried to step back, but he was shoved into the water, soaking yet again his pants. When he squinted, he could have sworn the cats had merged into one huge cat, a panther he thought.

The beast stopped and stood tall in front of him, towering over the blond kneeling in the water. He was scared, terrified, but it felt like the right thing to do. The panther jumped on him and he fell backwards into the pond. His body sank deeper and deeper even though he stood in the pond seconds earlier as the spirit pushed him.

“I, Plagg, curse you with the destructive power of the black cat! Now rise, Chat Noir!”

The cat spirit vanished slowly, his eyes remaining last as they burned into his mind.

Gaining back control of his body, he kicked the ground and swam to the surface, his lungs begging desperately for air. As he gasped for air, the sounds of the forest came back to him, now louder than they were earlier. Looking up, he noticed how clearly he could see despite the darkness of the night. The water calmed around him, reflecting the stars and two glowing green orbs… his eyes.

His eyes had become entirely green, even the sclera and the pupils were cat-like slits. A mask similar to Viperion’s covered his face. On top of his wet blond hair, stood two furry cat ears who drooped as he swallowed a scream. A black tail swished behind him. Ebony hair had grown on his forearms, chest, feet and his hands bore sharp looking claws. His right hand bore a ring darker than the darkest black he had ever seen.

He had become one of the cursed people, he had become what his father had sworn to eradicate. 

“See? You didn’t become a monster.” Said a voice behind him.

Shocked, Adrien turned around to see Viperion looking at him, a smirk on his lips, his tail sliding on the ground leaving a trail in the sand.

“Right?! I think I look _purr-ty_ good myself, wouldn’t you say.” Replied the feline man, surprised by his own flirtatiousness.

“Uh, I admit I have to agree…” He said while leaning into Adrien’s personal space close to his cat ears. “I’m glad I have found such a fine hut partner like you, I always wanted to have a cat.”

“Um, thank you...” Replied a blushing Adrien.

Gathering what he had of courage, Adrien leaned in and kissed Viperion’s cheek. It warmed under his lips and he quickly stepped back. The snake’s eyes widened in surprise. He knew it, his lack of understanding of social norms ruined everything again… Now, Viperion wouldn’t want to be with him, not even his friend…He would have to live alone in the forest, probably get captured by his father’s men...

A scales covered hand grabbed his tightly, keeping him from moving away. Adrien raised his eyes to look into Viperion’s. The yellow-green eyes showed no disgust or disappointment, instead, care and dared he say, love.

“It’s okay… Maybe in the human world, where we all used to live, those feelings are frowned upon, but not here, not with us. I didn’t lie when I said that you get to be who you are, and I’ll help you every step of the way.”

He pulled Adrien close to him and laced his arms around him. He kissed his forehead and held him fondly as fireflies sparkled in the woods and cicadas’ song echoed. The feline man hugged him back, burying himself in his embrace.

New beginnings are always hard, but Chat Noir knew that as long as Viperion was by his side, everything would be alright.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm currently working on some fanarts for this so be on the lookout on my tumblr! I love this AU so much, I'll probably do more for it in the future!


	25. Day 28: Stargazing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viperion and Chat Noir make a stop during patrol to look at the stars.

The stars are sparklingly beautiful tonight, but not as much as his emerald eyes. It may be cliche, but it is true. I could drown in those seas of green and I would die the happiest man. Once again, my thoughts wander to my feline partner sitting next to me on this Parisian rooftop. His mouth moves as he explains the different constellations and the stories behind them, but his lips are too distracting. I can’t stop myself to wonder how they would feel on mine if we kissed. Would he purr if I held him tenderly in my arms as we watched the stars? Was there a chance that his heart could beat for me just like mine does for him? Could he see how our songs complete each other? Probably not. Even if he was attracted to guys too, it doesn’t mean he would like me like that. Besides, Chat always talks about Ladybug and how much he loves her. Even though he toned down the declarations of love, it is still obvious in his eyes. What would I do for him to look at me that way, even if only for a second…

“It’s beautiful…” He says, bringing me out of my head to realize that he’s looking at me.

“What? The stars? They are sparkling beauty.”

“No, the music you played… I mean, anything you play is good, but that was amazing. It was like if you played how my heart was feeling…” 

“Oh, thank you… I didn’t realize I was playing. I guess I was playing how I’m feeling…”

“ _ Oh _ , is it the same thing as me? You could talk about it, it always helps.”

“Alright, but only if you tell me what bothers you afterwards.”

“Of course, cat’s honor!” 

He places his hand over his heart and I chuckle at his dramatics. In moments like these, I wish I knew who he is as a civilian, to get to know him fully. Maybe he would like to listen to me playing guitar? Maybe he’s a musician himself and we could play a duet? But… It will never happen. His identity is a secret for his and my safety as well as Paris’. If Hawkmoth was to find out Chat Noir’s real name, we would all be in danger, but him even more and I won’t put him through more than he already has to for my selfish reasons. I sigh as all those dreams get silenced by my brain turning back on.

“I… I like a person, but they do not feel the same way about me… I keep looking at them, but their eyes are focused on the girl they love… Which is totally fine, but it sucks to have to move on once again, you know? Besides, tons of people already like them, I wouldn’t stand out in a crowd…”

“Why? I’m pretty sure a superhero would be spotted quite easily in a crowd?”

“No, I mean… He has so many people to choose from, why would he choose me? Besides, a relationship would be pretty much impossible...” 

“Oh, it’s a guy? I thought you liked Marin…that girl friend of yours? Her parents own a bakery I think?”

“The feeling was not reciprocated and as she tried to move on from her crush on another guy, she realized that we work better as friends than as a couple… It hurt a lot, but not so much anymore. Though I wonder why my heart has to long for an unattainable person once again…”

“Why would he be so unattainable? You are an ameowzing person, a great listener, a fantastic musician, also pretty good looking if I do say so myself. If he doesn’t see you, he must be purrty blind…”

How ironic, he just called himself blind… Though I must admit that I haven’t been as forward as I was with Marinette. I tried to sweep her off her feet, but he does it to me without even trying.

“Well, he’s busy with a lot of things, but thank you… You’re good looking too. I’m sorry Ladybug does not see you the way you want... Your turn?”

“Yeah, I guess I have to, a promise is a promise… My problem is not so different than yours when you think about it. Ladybug is amazing, but I guess that after trying for so long, I realized it may never grow beyond friendship, and that’s okay. I realized one of my friends had feelings for me, but it didn’t feel right. She was awesome and the best, but there was something missing… And then I hung out more with this guy, I realized I felt a certain way with him that I hadn’t previously with guys. At first, I was confused because no one really told me that you could feel like that about a man too, or both for that matters. It’s certainly not my father who would have told me… As I spent more time with the guy, I realized I liked him, just like I loved Ladybug. Well, I still love her dearly and will go to the end of the world and back for her, but I know I will not have a romantic relationship with her….”

“ _ Oh _ .” So he does feel that way about guys too…”Coming out and realizing that you are gay, bi, pan or anything is hard. My family has always been supportive, and my sister is a lesbian, so it’s pretty normal for us… I’m sorry your father is not supportive.”

“Well, I don’t exactly know his stance on it, even though a few of his employees are LGBTQ+... It’s not one of our conversation topics…”He snorts as he remembers something.” The funny thing is that I was caught multiple times staring at the guy when his shirt rolled up and revealed his toned stomach or when he flexed his arms as he played the guitar. I’m relieved he never noticed, I would have been so embarrassed… He has such beautiful eyes, they look like precious gems and I could lose myself in them… He’s so kind and caring, maybe he would not mind me liking him in that way, but I just hope it’s not unrequited again. It would be nice to hug him, hold hands together, kiss beneath the Eiffel Tower, and go on tons of romantic dates… I guess I might be hoping too much for a great love story.” 

He looks up to the stars once again and mumbles something, though I only catch something about courage and without masks.

“Maybe you will get lucky this time? You deserve your great love story.” I tell him, looking to the bright stars above us, wishing that I could rewrite them to give him the love he longs for, even if it’s not from me.

“You too, Luka, I hope that guy will notice you…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is mostly dialogues, but the last "prompt" will be big and fluffy. I should get to posting it tomorrow or Monday.


	26. Day 29 & 30: Hand-holding & I love you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After many trials, many bumps, and hiccups on his road, Luka has finally reached his big day; the wedding day where he gets to proclaim his love for the whole world to see. The day where he gets to say I do.

After many trials, many bumps, and hiccups on his road, Luka has finally reached his big day; the wedding day where he gets to proclaim his love for the whole world to see. The day where he gets to say I do.

Life in Paris is slowly returning to what it used to be before the madman terrorized the city for years. People are now allowed to feel, to cry, to be hurt and angry, to be human without fear of purple butterflies or world-ending craziness happening every day. Deep down, Luka saw the wedding as proof that love always wins in the end. That love allowed them to defeat Hawkmoth and it would allow them to rebuild themselves. It is surely still not perfect, but in the end, nothing is really perfect.

Except for the wedding.

Everything had been overseen by their usual team, except with a change in leadership, but instead of fighting akumas, they had been planning a wedding. Luka couldn’t be prouder of what they had accomplished.   
Nino prepared multiple playlists and remixes based on the fiancés’ requests. Alya took charge of the news and media part, being the only journalist allowed, and the meal along with her mother. Chloe handled the reservations for the park and the different pieces of equipment needed, and though she didn’t admit it outright, Luka knew she had pulled a few strings to get what she believed was best. She may have changed for the better, but she was still her Chloe self. They had chosen a small park in the less crowded suburbs of Paris. They still had to hire some security guards for Adrien’s crazy fans as well as for the people who threatened him for his father’s actions. Adrien got to choose the pastries with the Dupain-Cheng, but he had been forbidden to see the cake. Tom and Sabine wanted it to be a surprise for their “adoptive son” and his fiancé. Kagami helped Marinette decorate and kept her on track, as the fashion designer also took care of the suits and dresses for the couple, best man and maid of honor. Luka chose the band, to no surprise, he chose his own group, Kitty Section. Adrien had rolled his eyes, but he put up no fight against Luka’s smile. He also took care of coordinating everyone and kept an eye on the budget.

As the sky slowly turns to dusk, the guests slowly arrive at the park, the rows of seats filling up rather quickly. Luka spots some of Adrien’s old classmates and fellow ex superheroes, as well as their families. Juleka walks in wearing a beautiful black and purple dress that reminds Luka of the night sky with galaxies. Rose is by her side, in her pink puffy summer dress. Juleka keeps tugging on their mother’s arm so she doesn't bother Nino for his lack of enthusiasm by putting the volume so low. Chloe enters in typical fashion, trying to catch everyone’s attention. She wears a yellow dress, one of Marinette’s newer designs. Alya kisses Nino’s cheek before he exits the park to go help Adrien prepare. The small crowd’s cheers and intermingling voices create some sort of unharmonized melody, though it makes its beauty in Luka’s opinion. So many people, all with different songs, different stories, though all their paths crossed to bring them all here to celebrate love.

Someone lays a hand on his forearm and tug on it lightly. Luka looks down and dives into the bright blue eyes of a little girl. “Just like her mother’s”, he thinks. She wears a beautiful light green dress that reminds him of Adrien's emerald eyes. He crouches so they’re at eye level. 

‘’Is there a problem, Emma?’’ He asks.  
‘’Mamma is waiting for you. She says that if you don’t hurry, she’ll marry uncle Adrien herself.’’ She replied looking worried.  
‘’I’m sure Kagami wouldn’t be happy, but let’s go. Things tend to get ugly when your mothers are mad.’’  
‘’Also Mika and Mamma lost the rings but Tikki and Trixx found them. Uncle Adrien was so worried that he ate camembert. Mika did too and threw up.’’

Now definitely worried, Luka took the little flower girl in his arms and ran towards the tent where the maid of honor waited for him with the ring bearer.

‘’It’s so high up here, I hope I’ll be as tall as you when I grow up!’’ She tells him, looking at the sky.

Luka chuckles as he reaches the tent and sees Marinette with her wife, both small in stature, but incredibly strong, determined and fearsome. Flashbacks to the final battle against Hawkmoth and Mayura and how relentless they had been with Nino, they never stood a chance. They learned the hard way that you do not hurt Adrien.

‘’Even if you do not grow as tall as me, I know that you’ll be as strong as your mothers, my little harmony.’’

He gently lays her on the ground and she goes running to Mika trying to tackle him into a hug.

“EMMA! I’m cawwying the rings!”  
“Mika! I want a hug!”

Marinette stands between them to keep another catastrophe from happening again. She gives her daughter the flower petals basket.

“You’ll get plenty of hugs later, Emma. I’m sure everyone will want to hug you.” She tells her.  
“Not me! I do not want hugs, they are so bleurgh!” shouts Luka’s son.

Marinette looked into the man’s eyes, clearly showing that a certain kwami spent too much time with him. Luka shrugs as he knows full well that Mika and Plagg are nearly inseparable, his purrs lulling him to sleep every night. His jet black hair and sparkling green eyes made him look like Luka and Adrien’s son, but it also made him look like a human version of the cat kwami. Her eyes softened as she took his hand in hers.

“Are you ready for your big moment?” She asks.  
“I guess so, I’m just super nervous. What if he doesn’t like what I prepared for him?”  
“Luka, Adrien would love anything you did, even if it was just being there. Don’t worry.”  
“Don’t worry Daddy, Papa will love your song! If he do not, I will throw his ring in the hole thewe.” Mika says while pointing to a nearby manhole cover.  
“It’ll be okay, kitty, Papa will like it...”  
“I’m going to see Plagg!” he declares as he runs off, the rings still safely pinned to the cushion in his tiny hands.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------

“Papa, you have to love what Daddy has pwepared for you! He thinks you won’t like it! Where is Plagg? I found a shiny stone for him.”

Adrien chuckles as his son enters the tent where he was preparing with Nino and the Gorilla. He’s glad that most people at the wedding knew about the kwamis or it would have been a nightmare to keep the secret when this little guy ran everywhere calling for his magical friends. He pockets the stone and takes Mika in his arms. He resists the urge to ruffle his hair or Juleka would have a word with him.

“Are you ready?” He asks him.  
“Yes, Papa!”  
“Alright, is everyone here?”  
“I think so? Alya just texted me that the last guests sat down at their spot.” Replied his best man.

Just as Nino finished speaking, the music started, indicating the start of his last few minutes as a fiancé.

“Okay, I can do this!” Mutters to himself Adrien.

Nino walks out with Mika to follow Marinette and Emma while Adrien waits for Luka to reach the stage at the front with his mother. He wipes his sweaty palms on his pants. What if Mika trips and they lose the rings again? What if an angry lawyer from Gabriel comes in to deny the wedding because of some stupid contract he would have signed when he was a child? What if Lila shows up and tries again to mess things between him and Luka? Maybe he would trip and tear his suit, ruining Marinette’s amazing design. A strong hand gently shakes his shoulder, bringing him back to Earth. He looks aside to see his bodyguard smiling at him reassuringly. He may not say a lot, but his presence has long been a reassuring one in Adrien’s life and the blond is happy to have him stand as his father at his wedding, he deserved it.

Plagg flies through the fabric of the tent. He is wearing his usual mask of indifference, but Adrien knows that he’s just as excited if not more than Tikki.

“You’re up, kid. Tikki wants me to tell you that she loves you and that she is happy for you. Also, do you have any camembert, I’m hungry and there is no cheese!"  
”Here, I brought some for you. Mika gave me a rock to add to your collection…”  
“Ohh, it’s sparkly! I’ll add it to my box of precious things…”  
“Don’t you mean your pile of dirty socks and rotten cheese?”

The kwami glares at him before leaving with his piece of camembert to meet back with his friends.

Adrien closes his eyes and inhales deeply before stepping out of the tent. His ex-bodyguard walks next to him as the entrance to the small clearing where everyone sat grows nearer. The white decorated screens hide the crowd from him, but he hears their cheering and Nino’s music. A fond smile graces his lips as he realizes that it’s the song Luka wrote for them, the combination of both their heart songs. He would never stop to amaze him, whether it be by being such a good father to Mika, an amazing future husband, a great listener with good advice, and one of his best friends who kept by his side no matter what.

The blond steps forward to the entrance, the sight of everyone looking at him barely a small bass compared to when he catches sight of Luka. He nearly stops in his tracks, too amazed by the man he is going to marry. It is as if a full orchestra is playing in his body, entrancing him.

Luka’s aqua blue eyes are filled with fondness and love, enhanced by some eyeshadow and eyeliner that melts Adrien’s legs. His hair is placed in a man bun, though it is classier than his usual, a few strands of hair remain free, keeping the look he loves so much. He wore a black waistcoat with teal blue lines embroidered on the side, reminding Adrien of snakes with staffs and notes. His white shirt gradually turns to a teal-ish blue on his sleeves, which he rolled up to his elbows, exposing his toned forearms and his snake tattoo. There are a few bracelets on his wrists, including the one he and Mika made for when he leaves on tours so they can be with him anywhere. The fairy lights hung in the trees over him make his engagement ring shine and give the park a magical vibe. Marinette could not have made anything that would be more Luka for their wedding and Adrien was impressed by his friend and superhero partner once again. 

Wiping the tears that started to gather in the corner of his eyes and trying not to ruin his makeup, Adrien starts to walk towards the man of his life once again.

\----------------------------------

Luka's mouth forms a perfect “o” when Adrien steps in front of him. Even though he has seen so many of his old and more recent photoshoot pictures, he never looked as angelic, ravishing, and handsome as he does walking towards him between the rows of guests. Contrary to what that horrible man who was once his future husband’s father, Marinette had managed to design something for him that was simple, fancy and so Adrien at the same time. His fiancé wears something similar to him, a black waistcoat with a white shirt. The waistcoat has little cat paw prints embroidered on the sides in light green. He even spots a small cat among them on his back playing with little stars. His white shirt fades to green on his sleeves, making Adrien’s emerald eyes pop. Juleka also graced him with eyeliner and eyeshadow. His blond hair has been cut in an undercut and Lukas’s breath is taken away when his fiancé smirks, happy of the effect he has on him, though the dark-haired man sees the happy tears in his eyes.

Adrien reaches him on the stage and all the sounds and voices around them are deafened, only focussing on each other. The blonde takes his hand with the engagement ring in his hand and kisses his knuckles. Once they are done, the officiant starts her speech about weddings, hardships, and how love conquers all, but the two future husbands only have eyes for each other, smiling and communicating without a word. When the time comes for the vows, Adrien takes Luka’s other hand and bites his lip looking down nervously. The taller man caresses the other man’s hands with his thumbs, reassuring him. The blond looks up into his teal eyes before starting to speak.

“Luka. We met nearly ten years ago on the bridge of the boat you called home, the Liberty. I joined your band when you said that you needed a pianist. A few weeks later, we went on a double date with our friends Marinette and Kagami at the ice rink, though things were still complicated back then. During those many nights spent chatting away from the bars of my old bedroom, I slowly fell in love with you. You helped me when I was shattered because my life was thrown upside down by people I trusted. You helped me pick up the pieces and to be myself again. You have always been there for me in the good times as well as the lowest ones, whether it was as a friend or as a boyfriend, and I know I will always be able to count on you. Back then, I had no idea of how important you would be in my life, but here we are, proclaiming our love to the whole world. I love you so much Luka Couffaine, you have no idea. I might be the melody that plays in your head, but you and our son are my entire world.”

Luka smiles fondly at his fiancé, the temptation to kiss him senseless so strong, but now is not the time. They will get to kiss later, and more. He was thankful Nino and Alya agreed to babysit Mika for the next few days while they go on their honeymoon. Marinette walks behind them and hands him his guitar. He sees Chloe roll her eyes, but she is still smiling, happy for Adrien.

“Adrien, all those words you told me touch me deeply. If you don’t mind, I prepared a small melody to accompany my words…” The blond nods so he continues. “I once dropped my guitar in the Seine to catch you and I'd do it again in a heartbeat. When I met you, I didn’t notice your song right away, I was too blinded by someone else’s, just like you were. As we grew closer, I got to know Adrien with his complete melody. I got to help you when you doubted yourself, I got to be by your side when you shone your light on the people you cared about. You are so loyal and full of love, I am lucky to be on the receiving end of it. You keep saying how much of a great father I am, but you are the amazing one. You are always caring for Mika and helping him. I know that you were afraid to turn into your father, but I can assure you that it will not happen. Your melody completed mine and fills my heart with happiness. I’m not as good as you with words, but what I wanted to say is that I love you, Adrien, with my whole being.”

Adrien and a few people in the crowd wipe their tears as the celebrant continues for a few words before it’s time for their vows. She nods to Luka to start.

“I, Luka Couffaine, take you, Adrien Agreste, to be my husband, to love and cherish you under storms and sunlight, and to continue our melody for as long as my heart beats. You may have slithered your way into my heart, but I will make the perfect catch by sliding this ring on your finger if you’ll have me.”  
“Yes.” Answered the blond.

The celebrant gestures Adrien to continue.

“I, Adrien Agreste, take you, Luka Couffaine, to be my husband, to love and cherish you no matter the distance between us or the rocks thrown on our path, meow, and fur-ever. We were mint to be and my heart purrs knowing that I’m getting meow-ied to you. Will you take this ring, the sign of our love?”  
“Yes.”

He smirks when he sees Marinette facepalm at his puns, but his eyes quickly return to Luka’s. He knows that no matter how often he sees it, the sheer fondness and love in those seas of teal always overwhelms him.  
Mika steps forward, steadily holding the small cushion with both rings resting on it. He blushes under the attention of the crowd but continues his path to his fathers with determination. Once he reaches them, he smiles brightly and raises the rings to them.

Luka takes his fiancé’s right hand. His ring finger, no longer occupied by the black cat miraculous, now on his left hand, feels empty. Luka takes his ring, a light silver with a gold line in the middle. A blue topaz rests on top, a color that reminded Adrien of Luka’s eyes when they bought the rings. He slides the ring on the blond’s finger. Adrien repeats the same with the other ring, a darker silver with an emerald. When he’s done, he ruffles his son’s hair, no doubt earning daggers from Juleka.

“I now pronounce you husband and husband! You may kiss the groom.” Cheers the celebrant.

Luka closes his eyes, leans in and Adrien meets him halfway. The crowd explodes in cheers and happy tears. Luka’s hands caress the blond’s cheek and hold him close by his waist, while Adrien’s arms snake around his husband’s neck. Their slow tender kiss turns into a passionate one. His chest starts to vibrate, but the purrs are swallowed by Luka. The two husbands part their lips to catch their breaths, foreheads pressed together as they look into their loved one’s eyes.

“I love you…”They whispered in unison, only heard by the other, but that’s what really matters in the end, that they love each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be honest, my original idea for the I love you prompt was to have Luka looking at Adrien and Marinette being a happy couple together while he wonders what could have been like if Adrien had chosen him. I felt horrible for ending with such angst, so I'm glad I had the idea of their wedding, even though it's more cliché and straight-forward. 
> 
> It feels surreal to have finally reached the end, the last prompts. When I started writing this back in May, I had no clue how far it would go, since it is my first themed month prompt. I feel like it helped me grow as a writer. Thanks to the amazing people on APS who supported me along this journey. A big thank you for the people who organized this event, it was really awesome to be a part of it. A big thank you also to all of you who read along and left kudos/likes/reblogs and commented, it means a lot.


End file.
